


Purge

by attackonheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangs, M/M, The Purge, Violence, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a double life and personality, you would think he was Superman or some bullshit, but really he's just a killer. Levi leads a normal life, 364 days of the year. The day of The Purge, his boring, office personality, is something out of a fairytail. He doesn't have a name or a face, but a title and a mask. He preaches that if you're caught by him on the night of The Purge, you're dead.<br/>One question echoes through Legion, is he a liar as much as he is a murderer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh when I have ideas I allow myself to write.  
> bad idea.

To survive, you have to fight, if you don’t fight-you die. I tell myself that this is what I have to do to move on in this world, when I really shouldn’t. Now, in this time, we shouldn’t have to fight to survive, but we do. How pathetic the government has become that they feel that a day to kill, to let out all angst or grudges we have held so immaturely, will fix everything. As pathetic as they are, us humans who fall for it are even worse. We partake in this mediocre game, we are the pieces, our streets are the board, and congress is the player. I could say that this is forced upon us, that we don’t agree to indulge in such activities and they are making us play with our lives, but that would be false. We enjoy The Purge, we enjoy getting our hands dirtied with the blood of our own species. We are disgusting, yet we can’t bring ourselves to care how low we have come. We won’t admit that this is wrong, that things shouldn’t be this way and we should all deal with our problems like mature adults because that is considered a harsh reality. It’s despicable to think that killing others is easier than dealing with our own issues.

As much as I despise this method of cruelty, as much as I disagree with it-I’ve come to enjoy it much more. On this day, I am king, I am a leader and this game is mine to play. I have people who salute to me and follow my orders on one day only, I am inhuman to believe in it all but I earn so much pleasure from it all that I can’t bear to depart from the game. I give into the adrenaline that my body feeds off of as I’m about to slice the throat of any individual-innocent or guilty, they will be dying by my hands. I can’t help but fall in love with the shiver that spirals down my spine as they scream for forgiveness, for life, and for peace. What I have come to desire the most, is that I will be the end to the possibility of that every happening to them.

I realize that I am sadistic and possibly mentally ill that I have come to enjoy killing, but that is what this game is intended for. For those who enjoy murder, who cannot let out their sick fetish on a daily basis, let it out in fully swing and enjoy it. I am guilty of all these charges and I will smile upon so.

“Levi, if there’s a special someone in your life you would tell me right?”

I blinked.

For a moment, I was a leader, a king, and a murderer, but as of now I was merely someone who worked in an office. An office that confines anyone who enters, leaving little to no room to breathe. To my displeasure, I obtained this pathetic excuse for a job just for the money-to survive. I was doing what I intended, but I was miserable at best. I simply handled money for a book publishing company called Trost Publishing. How creative the name was.

I was put as this position because I was the best at what I did, calculate numbers. It wasn’t a hard job, nor was it exciting, or even the least bit enthralling, but it worked.

It worked, as a cover.

“Levi!”

I furrowed my brow at the screen in front of me, the empty chart that was supposed to be filled with numbers stared back. I cocked my eyebrow then looked up to find my co-worker, Hanji Zoe, leaning on top of the cubicle boarder-that obviously failed to do its job. Hanji had been the only one to really converse with me, the reason why is unknown, but as much as she annoyed me, we come to have a lot in common.

“What do you want?” I snapped while returning my gaze to the computer screen, frowning at the vast emptiness of the chart boxes.

“You’ve been zoning out like that alllll day! And every once in a while there’s a smile on those always-frowning lips of yours. So! Who is he? Or she? Or it?” She beamed while resting her palms against her chin like a gossiping teen.

I had never been open about my sexuality, but for some reason she could read my like an open book. It’s not like I had been with anyone or brought anyone in this damn office, but nonetheless she knew that I was interested in any sex. She seemed to favor me being with another man.

“There’s no one Hanji, leave me be, I have shit to get done.”

She tilted her head, trying to get my attention, “Then go shit and tell me about your lover!”

I snapped my neck to look up at her, giving my death threatening stares, but I found the back of her head. I watched as she bounced away happily with her abilities to irritate me so easily. Rolling my eyes, I retreated back to the blank screen in front of me, reverting back to the inevitability that I would fail to get anything done today.

I licked my lips as I recalled last year’s events of The Purge, nearly purring at the sweet sound of my title being chanted by my followers. How the numbers continuously grow every year baffled me, but I hadn’t complained. I trusted them, yet I have not seen any of their faces. I required that anyone who had any desire to be a part of my gang be covered by a simple white mask, any design they wish to put on them was completely up to them but the mask itself was required. If they lacked the uniform, they’re out and if you’re not a part of a gang on the night of The Purge-you’re dead.

We go by Legion, for no particular reason other than we are strong and we keep growing. We are soldiers that never enlisted and murderers that have never been caught. There’s about 15 of us as right now, the number might increase during the next Purge. Initiation into the group is simple, you come with your mask and you fight any veteran in the group, which could be me. If you can stand on your own two feet by the end of the “fight”, then you’re in. If not, then, say goodbye.

It’s not surprise that I am the reason this group has formed, but how it formed is merely simple as well. About 10 years ago, I got caught outside of my home during the second Purge and I fought the entire time, killing about 12 people in the process. I was seen as a leader, someone to side with so you don’t lose a life, that night I earned 2 followers and it has only increased since then.

My fingers played the keyboard like an instrument that I have known since I was a child, filling in the boxes with accurate numbers that I had no need to double check. The sheet was filled out just before closing, thankfully, because staying overtime tonight would’ve been slightly difficult. No one had any desire to stay later than they had to, even my boss seemed to be in a rush to retreat to his sanctuary that was his home.

Everyone lived in fear and hid away from it, while I fought it head on with no means of backing down at any given point.

“Levi, I presume you’re finished?”

I smirked as I submitted the sheet with all the correct numbers and filled boxes before meeting my eyes with Mr. Smith, “I am and just in time, as always.”

“You never disappoint,” he smiled warmingly, “you may go home now. I will see you,” he paused for a moment, furrowing his fluffy as shit eyebrows, “ah, I will see you on Thursday.”

I nodded and stood up, gathering my belongings, “Thursday, then.”

Swinging my laptop bag over my shoulder I exited my jail cell, or cubicle, rounding the corner as fast as I could, but I was stopped my Mr. Smith grabbing my arm. I halted and looked up at him in confusion to have a worried expression splattered across his face. He was hard to read most of the time, confusing and way too fucking pleased with everything, but this was plain as day. He was conflicted, but yet so sure to be worried and concerned.

“Do be safe tonight, Levi. I know you’re not one to do anything crazy, but I just feel the need to remind you.”

If he only knew the other side of me.

“I assure you Mr.-“

“Erwin.”

“…Erwin, I will return on Thursday, in one piece without a scratch.”

His grin revealed his pearly white teeth, making him look 20 years younger, “As I expect from you,” he relieved my arm from his tight grip, “See you then.”

I nodded and bee lined for the exit, inhaling the fresh evening air that greeted my so eagerly. There was a clicking sound behind me that confirmed another employee had exited the building as well, then a sharp pain in my ass.

“See you tonight, Captain,” Hanji purred in my ear before bolting past me to her car.

I smirked to myself, watching as the streets began to become void of any spec of life, as they would remain until tomorrow, except they will be painted with the color red.

See you tonight, Hanji.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to my estate seemed to take ages or maybe I was just anxious, either way it took way too fucking long to get to my apartment. The city that always remained busy was now deserted and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of me taking these streets as my own for the night. I can't help but feel a burst of excitement inside when I reached my home, opening the door in a ritualistic manner, but this time was different. Every year, coming into my apartment on this night was always different. I had a sense of adrenaline and drive, something I had lost within my shitty day-to-day life.

It always came back and it never lost it's spark.

Tossing my belongings on the black leather couch that was placed carefully in the middle my living room, I made my way to my bedroom. The plan for what I was to wear was always an experiment since I continued to acquire items throughout the year. I never wore the same outfit each year, it was always different such as the events that took place. Inside, I was a dancing schoolgirl at a boyband concert on a Friday night, but on the outside I remained collected and calm as I examined my wardrobe. I had a specific closet for the clothes I were to wear for this particular night. They remained untouched throughout the year and continued to grow. I beamed as I set my eyes on a particular jacket that I had added to my collection some months ago, admiring its sleek and smooth exterior. It was also complimented by a few metal spikes on the shoulders and a black zipper that ran up the middle. I bit my lip as I retracted it from the other items, letting my eyes bathe in its beauty before it would be tattered with the blood of the innocence.

Some, maybe not so innocent.

I laid it carefully on my bed, returning my gaze back to the seemingly black closet. It looked empty, but yet it was nearly full. It was a darkness that I had grown to love and enjoy, no matter how big it got. To go along with the perfection of that jacket, I had pants that fit tight but remained ripped in various places. Strings of fabric hung off of the holes in a organized chaos that I adored. They laid carefully next to the jacket. The shirt I would be wearing would be nothing more than a black long sleeve that had a red outline of the wings, that I claimed to be the symbol of Legion, on the front of it. I hadn't made this, but it was given to me by a fellow member of the group. Only the Veterans acquired such a treasure, I despised it for awhile, but realized that it was a sense of belonging. We belonged with each other outside of The Purge, but none of us took that risk of knowing.

Only Hanji, Mike, and I knew each other outside of The Purge.

She was my first follower. She watched me fight for my life when I was caught unprepared and she seemed to see something in me that I didn't. I guess you could call her the co-finder of the group. She seeked me out after that night and I knew that she went through great lengths to find me, considering that I hide pretty well because I have every intention to. Thus, how we worked for the same Publishing Company. I got her the job and I haven't figured out if that was a good or bad idea yet.

We had seen each others faces that night, full of terror and stained with the infamous red that soon became my mascot. I couldn't forget how scared she had looked, but I also couldn't forget how _excited_ she was. I remember her stepping towards me with caution, holding her hands out in a form of mercy that I now had no desire to comprehend. I could've killed her, but I knew that we were on the same page. Her face wasn't stained with her blood, it was stained with her father's.

She told me that immediately, almost as if she knew I had an inkling of pleasure for this sort of shit. She never told me the story of why she killed her father-she just simply did it and that was that. She knew, well before I did, that this night belonged to us. To people like us. She was right and we have been inseparable since then.

I inhaled sharply as the white masked beamed in the dark closet, shining on its own, waiting to be worn. I smirked at its stare as if it were a real being while I got dressed in my precisely picked outfit. I could feel it watching me, it was waiting and I was submitting to it so easily that I couldn't help but be annoyed. Although, I couldn't give enough fucks at this point in time, I belonged to it just as much as it belonged to me.

I grabbed the mask after sliding me knee-high black boots on, retreating to the bathroom to apply a some black eyeliner that made the eye holes of the mask look darker and headed for the living room. The sun was setting on the horizon, painting the city in a red orange that was meant to be peaceful, but fear definitely filled its crevices. All the children would go home with their mother and father, locking down their houses with the expensive security system that some hot shot thought of. They would watch cartoons or play some pathetic board game that would take all night, to pass time and nightmares. The teenagers would lock themselves in their rooms, wishing they could see their boyfriend or girlfriend, or be outside for the night for the thrill of discovering what happened during The Purge.

Some would watch the news broadcast of the chaos that would be taking place. The cameras that watch over the city would give an insight to what was happening without being in the middle of it all. The white masks that were painted with the signs of the devil and antichrist would flash over the screen, embedding fear into the ones who just simply watched. Those who watched, fear that they would be next because they always were.

Something that thrilled me the most was capturing someone who didn't want to be a part of The Purge or who was barricaded in their home for safety and realized that it isn't as safe as it seems. I enjoy ruining that peace of mind, of estate, providing the torture to their souls that they could never recover. I want to be that scar on their mentality, I want to make them wonder if what they're doing is simply what they want, or what they think they need.

I am corruption and I'm pretty damn good at it.

My gaze drifted from the sunset, that seemed to grow darker over the minute that has passed, and turned to the TV. Turning it on with the remote, a blue screen popped up with a clock that read in white lettering:

**5:00 minutes til The Purge**

**All Emergencies will be suspended.**

**For the next 12 hours any crime is legal including murder.**

**Be safe and remember all the good The Purge does for the country.**

I beamed as the second passed and the clock read 4:59, 4:58, and so on. It was so close and yet so far. I could taste the iron on my tongue, reminding me of what lives were to be taken tonight and how I didn't care that I would be the one taking them. What was even more enthralling, I wouldn't be alone. 15 people-whom I don't know the real name or faces of-will be following me tonight. Along with Hanji and Mike. I might have an illness, but at least I wasn't alone in it all.

There are only 3 veterans, Hanji, Mike, and me. How Mike and I met was rather different than Hanji's, but it was all in the same night and within the same events. Hanji and I were covering the streets in the city, aiming for survival when we bumped into Mike. I literally slammed into his tall ass. He was standing out in the open, as if nothing could harm him, let alone touch him. All he had on his person was a knife, sharp enough to cut flesh but it was only one weapon. I remember gaping at him, his strength and his confidence.

We were immediately entranced with each other. Although, the first thing he did when we met was sniff me, it was a relationship that I can't describe nor did I have any desire to, but it was something that didn't need to be explained. He did the same to Hanji and deemed us to be 'Safe'. I realize now that when he said 'Safe' he didn't mean in his presence or that he would protect us, he meant that we were safe to be around.

We were all alike in many different ways.

I pulled the hood to the leather jacket over my head and stared at the screen, watching the time disappear in a hurried fashion that I hadn't recognized before. It read 3:30, 3:29, 3:28...

My heart started to beat faster, making my vision a little blurry. The adrenaline rush was addicting but at this moment in time, it wasn't necessary. I didn't want to waste it on sitting in my living room. I made my way to my kitchen and poured myself a full shot of tequila. The burning of my throat put me at ease, along with the sizzling sensation in my stomach. I bit my lip as the alcohol invaded my taste buds and tried not to cringe. Tequila always kicked my ass, which is why I only drank it when I needed to calm myself own or else I would be a blithering mess to the end of fucking time.

 I tilted my head back and let the remains of the alcohol in my mouth trickle down my throat, I quietly hissed at the strength of the alcohol. I closed my eyes for a moment only to have them snap open to a knock on my door. I sighed and made my way to the entrance, I knew who it was since this was a yearly ritual. I opened the door to find Hanji and Mike standing tall, their masks hanging at their sides.

"Well hello there Captain," Hanji purred while smiling from ear to ear.

I stepped to the side, "Tch, not yet."

Hanji bounced in with a giggle and Mike sniffed the top of my head before entering-I don't know why, he just always does that and no I've never questioned it. I closed the door and found Hanji already guzzling down a shot of tequila as well, Mike made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I am sooooo pumped. It's hard to go a year without-," she blurted out laughing before covering her mouth until she calmed herself to a giggle, "It's so sick that I actually want to kill someone!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned on the counter across from her, "Is it?" I cocked an eyebrow and watcher her bounce in her stance. Her red glasses bounced as well, causing her to push them back up to their rightful position.

"If only I knew how to get passed that security bullshit." Hanji and I both peered over at Mike, his gaze still on the screen but his expression was troubled and annoyed. "The one person I want to get has one of them. They have a new system so I can't hack it anymore."

The clock read 2:20.

My voice purred in a sadistic tone that I know will be familiar to his ears, "I'm sure we'll find a way."

His eyes moved from the TV to settle on me, my heart skipped a beat to find how intense they were, "I'm holding you to it." He smirked, his eye color appearing a little lighter. I heard Hanji snickering behind me, as she always did when Mike and I had conversations like this. We had a sexual relationship for awhile, wouldn't bother me if it still continued, but we remained this way. Subtle friends, acquaintances, killers, whatever you want to call it.

Hanji rounded the counter to dance by the TV, the time read 1:48. "I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!" She began to sing and twirl around. I rolled my eyes, unable to control the smirk that formed on my face while Mike laughed. How she appeared to be so good spirited and a friendly person, yet flip a switch to be a cold-hearted killer was beyond me. Mike's identity didn't really change, neither did mine, but hers changed drastically.

Which made her dangerous, probably even more so than me.

I started fiddling with my mask as Hanji continued to dance, the numbers decreasing rapidly, causing my heart to pound in my throat. My thoughts were growing fuzzy and blurred, probably because of the alcohol. It was a high that I would be on for 12 hours then have to live without for 364 more days until I can feel it again. I turned my gaze to Mike, who was dressed in all black as usual, I could feel the heat on my cheeks rise as I laid my eyes on his chest that was printed with the wings. We were wearing the same shirt. I knew Hanji was wearing hers, because she fucking made them, but it felt different that Mike was too. He was proud to be with us even if he didn't show it.

A sense of belonging.

I watched his hair disappear underneath the hood of his sweatshirt that was underneath his shirt, his face disappearing soon after that to be replaced with the white mask that I was in love with. A simple, upside-down cross laid on his forehead. Hanji and I had the same symbol, as did the rest of our group. I put it on my mask first, it seemed to be a good idea and it has always been a trend that I set.

I don't believe in God, but I do believe in the Devil. Not all things have to balance, there is more darkness in this world than there is light and that is the truth that majority of people refuse to see. I embrace it because I am that darkness. I steal the light that you want in your hands, in your power and I control what you fear. Negative will always triumph over positive, ever been insulted? You remember that for the rest of your life, but a compliment is forgotten as soon as it is made. It's cold, hurtful, and daunting, but nothing less of the truth.

I slid my mask on, feeling my stomach twirl as it laid so perfectly on my cheekbones. It held my face in a gentle embrace that I could never forget, but much more, I would miss. I cracked my knuckles as the alarms began to parade through the streets, thumping loudly in my ears as a warning to be cautious. I felt that they warned the people of the city to beware of me. I should be feared and I want to be.

I will kill you and I won't think anything about it.

I turned the TV off as the numbers read 0:09. Throwing the remote on the couch we exited my apartment in silence. Mike and Hanji followed behind me in habit, out of respect and dignity as well. Despite my height, I stood taller in my uniform. I held my head higher as the moments began to sink it, another Purge was to take place. My heart bumped rapidly in my neck and ears, my veins pulsed and pumped the adrenaline through my blood stream.

The alarms silence as did the air.

The Purge has begun.

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Please! I beg you, please! I've done nothing wrong!"

The gurgling screams of the girl that struggled underneath Hanji were futile and pathetic. She kicked and flailed as Hanji held her by the neck with one hand, her legs straddled the weaklings torso while her other hand held the girls arms above her head. She tilted her head, that was covered with a hood and a mask, I didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling. That her heart was pounding in sheer joy as a life was to be taken under her fingertips. She took a moment to admire the panic in the girls face, the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she realized this was it.

It took Hanji a whole 2 minutes after we left my apartment complex to find this girl. She didn't make it home fast enough, so she would discover the consequences. She would also realize, these are permanent. Hanji pounced on her like a cat on a mouse, now she was playing with her food. Mike and I found ourselves watching with no intention of helping this poor, pathetic, innocent little shit.

"Please, don't kill me," she begged as her sobs heightened. Her words choked out in uneven breaths and I smirked at the sight.

Hanji hissed out an uneven laugh that took me by surprise, it wasn't her usual laugh that had me feeling annoyed in her presence, this one made me feel uncomfortable. An emotion I was certainly not used to feeling.

"I just want to examine those pretty little eyes of yours, little girl, " she purred, allowing the cynical laugh to lace her words, "I truly enjoy experiments on the young ones." She leaned down to whisper something in the girls ear, which earned her a scream in response and all at once it was silenced.

The street was painted red and the game has begun.

Hanji stood up with her bloodied pocket knife in hand, she turned to Mike and I, holding silver weapon up with pride, "One for me." She laughed once again and I finally noticed what she meant by that. The girl's eye was on the tip of the knife. Hanji was incredibly sick, but I admired it. She took out a small Ziploc bag from her pocket and shook off the-now dead-eyeball. It plopped into the plastic, smearing the blood all over. She slid her fingers across the top to keep the air inside then put it back in her pocket.

"So, I have blue, now I just need brown, green, and hazel!" She skipped to my side as I walked away. I shook my head in a bit of disbelief. She always had a game she played, for herself obviously, it always required some sort of number or goal to reach by the end of 12 hours.

Last year was how many kills she could get by slicing the throats.

The year before that was how many fingers she could obtain.

This year, it was eyes. She would only get so few, I wondered what she would do for the rest of the night.

"Do you think you could contain yourself until we got to The Center?" I hissed, annoyed that time was being wasted so she could obtain eyeballs.

"Yes, Captain!" She exclaimed while bouncing in her steps. Mike remained quiet, but I could hear a faint laugh as she abused my title. They knew I had a weakness for my title, it was a turn on that I couldn't get rid of. I didn't outright tell either of them this, they figured it out I suppose. When Mike was sexually involved with me, he used it once in the middle of our lude acts and I nearly came on the spot.

Needless to say, I've never forgotten for a reason.

We walked for about 10 minutes, taking in the vast emptiness of the city. It was breathtaking to say the least, some may say that it was chillingly terrifying, but I found it peaceful. The buildings stood still with faint lights at the bottom. None of the windows above were lit because who would be stupid enough to stay at work tonight? The tops would be boarded with red lights, signifying their height. The streetlights remained red due to inactivity and the sidewalks remained emptied. The streets only spoke the words of what was written on them, whether that be blood or white arrows and lines.

The dark sky remained emptied as well. This night, everything was still, the Earth refused to move, and for a moment humans would be in control.

The Center, wasn't the center of the city, it was were Legion met before partaking in tonight's events. We didn't plan who to kill or what groups to go in, but to say what we've been wanting to say for a year. To let out all anguish and anger, after all this is what this night is for after all.

It seemed that time moved by faster as the night went on, or so it felt like. We reached The Center in no time. A place that remained deserted in the bustling city during light hours was now alive and enriched with a group with white masks and red-stained hands. It would appear that Hanji wasn't the only eager one tonight. Once we approached the group the white masks faced us immediately, the noise boomed into silence and we returned the silence as well. The bodies shuffled out of our way as we walked to the front of the group. It was basically an ally, but much larger. It was in between buildings and was never noticed. The buildings were deserted as of now, and this was where I met Hanji.

There wasn't a single sound as I stood on one of the podiums that was set there my 4th year of The Purge by a girl that went by the name ZuEssen, Although it is two words, she preferred it as one. It means 'To Eat' in German. I had a feeling I knew why she chose that name but I didn't care enough to pry. Every mask, with every type of design including the inverted cross peered up at me. Mike and Hanji placed themselves on either side of me, that always made me feel better, to know they were there.

"Might I ask what you're fucking looking at?" I smirked as there was a bit of shuffling and giggles, "It's been a year and yet, you meet here to gape at me. I know you would rather be staining your hands with the blood of those you deem worthy to lose their lives so I'll be quick, you sadistic little shits." There were snickers and I could practically see the smiles that formed on their faces, "We all have one thing in common, we enjoy killing. Taking someone's life and not caring why or what that person desired to become, they are dead to us. So, by all mean, kill who you wish. Carve your names into their skin. Make whoever you want suffer! I can only be proud as you do so." I paused and cracked my knuckles, allowing them to hoot and holler as I did so. My chest rose as I took a breath, signaling that I would speak again and the silence was returned. "We find pleasure in bringing the darkness of these streets to life. Although we may feel alone in the light of the 364 days that we go without a single killing, we are here, as one. We belong in this moment, in this group. We are Legion and we will live up to expectations." I paused for a moment, lowering my voice for the end. I could feel them getting anxious, moving in their stance but not leaving. They were loyal to me as I was to them.

"Now, go make me fucking proud."

"Yes, Captain!" They replied in unison to my order, clenching their hands in a fist and slamming it against their chests before scattering off into the city. I watched as they pulled out their weapons from unknown places and held them in the air with yelps of joy and relief. Some would yell 'For Captain!' or 'For The Glory of Humanity!', I never really understood that last one, considering what we were doing was inhumane, but I guess that was the irony of it all. As I stepped down off my pedestal I overheard side conversations between the sub-groups of legion, there was always cliques, but these were cliques that had similarities of the method of killing they used-sometimes.

"I'm so hungry I'm gonna die, hurry up and get your damn gun!" ZuEssen hissed while fidgeting.

"Hold on, fucking Christ, I can't leave without a weapon!" The taller male hissed as he rummaged through a large duffel bag. Another male fidgeted awkwardly next to ZuEssen.

"Cheval, seriously?! You're such a scaredy cat I don't even know how you got into Legion!" ZuEssen whined.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled while standing up straight, "I'm reading lets go." In an instant, they were off.

I huffed as she said his nickname, Cheval-meaning horse in French. Wonder why he was given that name, well endowed like a horse or did he just look like one? I shook my head as their nicknames were becoming less clever.

"I'll meet up with you later," Mike stated before disappearing into the city alleyways. I didn't respond, knowing it wouldn't matter what I was to say. I was in control, but I didn't control Mike or Hanji, plus I knew where he was going.

Hanji poked me repeatedly, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, let's go find someone to play with! Still need brown, hazel, and green!" I rolled my eyes, knowing she couldn't see and I nodded then broke out into a run. She kept pace with me with her constant giggling. She was more excited than I was and that was saying something, considering that I hadn't killed anyone yet and the night had just begun, oh and we had 12 hours or so left. I smiled from ear-to-ear, knowing no one could see me. This was the only time I allowed myself to fully smile.

Fire and cries broke around us, making the scenery like a movie. Glass windows and doors broke, alarms went off, and lives were being taken. I felt the adrenaline pumping harder through my veins, then I found myself alone. I stopped in my tracks and looked around for Hanji, which I found atop of some young male that was doomed immediately.

"Brown," she hissed, "just what I needed!" I looked away as she raised her carving knife, shrieking and crying from the vessel silence immediately followed by her giggling from before.

I scanned the area, finding about 3 bodies on the corner at the end of the street, unmasked and unprepared. I grinned as they ran across the street, away from the chaos, so I began to follow. I broke out into a dead sprint as they ran away from the hell that was man-made by Legion. They were caught and they were presumably dead. The world blurred on each side of me, the body in the back of their small group glanced back and their pace began to pick up. I had no weapons of any sort, I didn't need any. I also deemed it to be cheating if I, of all people, had a weapon. It as a challenge I gave myself after I pretty much took down the cities population with a gun and knife.

I heard footsteps behind me, heavy and charging with full force. Hanji caught up to my side, barely. She was huffing and struggling to keep up but I didn't care. The small group started to become closer and closer into view. I could make out their hair color at this point-one was blonde, the other black, and a brunette. Surely they would have colored eyes.

Hanji huffed, "Mind...if...join..you?"

I growled in response, knowing I had to control my breath as well, for her that was a yes. Usually I don't share my prey, but I was feeling a bit charitable this evening. The group of, what seemed to be kids from behind, turned and made their way down an alley. I smirked, knowing that it was a dead end. I knew every inch of this city, how unfortunate for them. Hanji let out a noise that sounded like a growl and a laugh, she knew as well what the alley lead to-or didn't. We rounded the corner to find them near the end of the alley, pressing their hands against the brick wall that gave away their end. Hanji and I slowed our pace down to a slow stalk, our prey was fending for their lives and we would take our time to ending them.

There were two males, the brunette and the blonde, the black-haired being was a female. She looked seemingly stronger than the other two, but that wasn't going to help her at this point. Their backs were still to us, as if they could claw through the cement and brick. I glanced at Hanji who was already flipping her carving knife in her hand.

"So, which one of you has hazel eyes?" She hissed the words, loud enough for them to hear and only them.

Their bodies froze, we were about 20 feet from them, yet they refused to turn around. I could hear their shakey breaths, their pants and whimpers. I could hear their thoughts as well, their fear seeped through their pores and I inhaled the sweet scent. I knew they were panicking and trying to find some way to escape this hell that they unknowingly entered.

The female turned around, with the darkest brown-or should I say black-eyes, "If you want to kill anyone, kill me. Let them go." There was a finality in her voice that told me there was no room for debate, but she didn't know who we were.

She was going to find out.

Hanji threw her head back and laughed, before she could speak I spoke first, "I'll make you a deal." Everyone paused, Hanji kept giggling, but there was a glimmer of hope in the girls eyes. She had no fear and appeared to be brave, but that wouldn't help her, not now and not with me. "I'll kill you first, so you don't have to watch your friends die."

Hanji laughed like a witch and stepped forward, as did I, cracking my knuckles as I did so. The girls eyes widened slightly but she recovered quickly. Her arms spread out as she stood in front of the two males who still refused to make eye contact with us. Did they have hazel eyes? I tilted my head as I watched her, "Your attempts at protecting these weak little shits are hopeless, I hope you know."

Her pants were faint but still present, "What makes you think that I won't be able to kill you first?"

"Because you're messing with insanity!" Hanji cackled while holding the knife to her throat, "We don't care about you or your precious friends, little girl. Such a shame too, you seem strong enough to join Legion but oh well!" She laughed once more and flicked the knife across her throat, blood spilled immediately, but she didn't fall. "See how easy it is?"

The blonde turned around, "Stop! Please! This is madness!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. The girl didn't flinch let alone move from protecting her friends. She was loyal. "We didn't even do anything! Just leave us alone!"

Hanji's laughter stopped, her fist pulled back and connected with the girls temple and she hit the floor with a thud. She grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled him so they were eye level, his feet didn't touch the floor. He cried as she moved her hand from his shirt to his neck and squeezed tighter. "Maybe you shouldn't be out on the night of The Purge you idiot! So, now you have to pay. Although I am a little annoyed that your eyes are blue." Hanji hissed.

I glared that the brunette, still facing the wall. He was such a coward and I hated him for it. I would make him fight and suffer for his unforgiveable acts. I grabbed him by the hair and whirled him around. His cheeks were red, stained with tear trails the continued to spill from his _hazel_ eyes. He was shaking and trembling in my grip, I wanted to make him suffer even more.

I didn't look away from his blood-shot eyes, "Hanji," I snapped, "We're taking them alive." I demanded and she dropped the blonde immediately. He grasped for air and choked as his throat tried to recover from the damage.

"Should I ask why?" There was a curiosity in her voice, and uncertainty, because I don't take anyone alive, but I needed to humiliate them. Then I would kill them.

"New year, new rituals," I stated, "don't worry, they won't be alive for long." I peered up at Hanji, knowing her eyebrows were furrowed but there was a smile threatening her lips. I returned my gaze to the shaking kid, his hair wrapped around my hand as I tightened my grip. I let go for a moment and he dropped to all fours, the two males shook and trembled on the floor.

I lifted my foot and connected it with the brunettes face as Hanji connected her knee with the back of he blondes head-they were out immediately. Throwing the brunette and the black-haired beings over my shoulder, I head back to the center. To where they would be chained until I was ready to teach them what it was like to be afraid. They didn't want to fight, now they can't.

If you don't fight, you can't win.

When you lose in my territory,

you die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left a lot of room for character development in this fic, allow me to explain a few things before you comment.  
> Eren and Armin were intimidated AND afraid of Levi when they first encountered Levi. So, it's not incredibly OOC. Have they stood up and fought against Levi? Nope.  
> I know I made them appear weak, but they WERE IN THE ANIME. And yes, I know the quote I used for Levi is what Eren said, be patient and TRUST me!  
> I really enjoy writing this, I plan on it being a long fic so patience my readers!

They were chained on the sides of the alley that we claimed The Center, I didn't want them to be the center of attention yet. The majority of Legion remained out on the street painting the streets of the city red, while I obtained as much information as I could from whatever belongings these little shits had on them. I wonder if they thought about this night being there last, they obviously didn't prepare for it. They were sat up against three metal poles, originally used for a bike rack but became damaged during the lack of attention, now they remained isolated-perfect for chaining people up to. They were chained around their chests and torsos, finishing in the back with their hands intricately knotted with the metal confinements. I admired Hanji's work, which she couldn't see since she found a victim with green eyes, for only a moment before I rummaged through their pockets.

I started with the female, the strong one of the three, and found that we shared a last name. She didn't have any other form of ID or evidence that she was a student. She didn't have much about her in this article that was considered a wallet-more so a small fucking purse. I furrowed my brow at her license reading:

**LN: Ackerman**

**FN: Mikasa**

**DOB: 02/10/1994**

**SEX: FEMALE**

**HEIGHT: 170 CM**

**WEIGHT: 68KG**

**HAIR: BLK**

**EYES: BRN**

**AGE 21 IN 2015**

I flipped over the plastic card, not sure what I was expecting to find, flipping it back over and re-reading her name made me utterly confused. I didn't know of any siblings that I had and my parents never mentioned it, when they were alive. It wasn't a common name to have. I reverted my eyes from her license to look at her features, surprisingly enough, we looked similar. I stared at her slumped body, watching her head slightly sway to the right in an unconscious manner. I shook my head and put her license back in it's place. Having a sibling was impossible and even so, why wouldn't I know about that? The thought lingered longer than I wanted it to, causing me to put her wallet, with all its contents, back in her pocket.

I stayed still for a moment, gathering my thoughts and control as to what I discovered. How disappointing it would be if we were related in some sort of fashion, I had never killed a family member before. I didn't have any to kill. My adrenaline began to pump at the thought, for a moment I thought of Hanji and her father, how that must've felt to kill your own blood. I felt myself smiling at the thought, but returned my attention to what I was meant to do.

I moved to the right to find the blonde, slumped in the same position as Mikasa. I cringed at the name, no one had names during The Purge and it seemed too... _human_ to have one. I huffed, annoying myself as I thought way too much about a pathetic last name. I dug my hand into the back pocket of the blondes jeans, pulling his wallet out which appeared to be way too organized. I tilted my head to find gift cards placed on one side in alphabetical order, then his credit cards placed in a color coded fashion, and his cash was organized from small bills to big ones. I rolled my eyes and found myself shaking my head slightly-they were truly pathetic.

Of course I removed the cash and stuffed it in my pocket, then retrieved his license as well along with his school ID card. He was a Freshman at Maria University of Science-how his career would end as soon as it started. I smirked at the thought of him not being able to finish at the University, get a high paying job or a family that he probably desired so much. A white picket fence with a pregnant brunette of a wife with 2 already growing children.

Tch.

I studied his license, staring at his photo, his blue eyes were bright and filled with the type of happiness that people dream of. His blonde hair appeared shorter in the photo then it was now, I must say that I liked the longer look on him, good thing he'll die that way.

**LN: ARLERT**

**FN: ARMIN**

**DOB: 11/05/1994**

**SEX: MALE**

**HEIGHT: 163CM**

**WEIGHT: 55KG**

**HAIR: BLNDE**

**EYES: BLUE**

**AGE 21 IN 2015**

He was incredibly small, a twig practically, and was 3CM taller than me. I rolled my eyes at the thought. His last name sounded somewhat familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. How boring this kid was. I snickered at the thought of these 3 being _children-_ legal adults but not quite there yet. They would never make it to be 21, which would've been next year. I smirked. I enjoyed being the end of lives, for whatever reason, I enjoy making others wish they had done things in the short amount of time that they had. People live on thinking they have forever, when really they don't-not when you have Hanji and I living in the same world as you.

I shook away my daydreaming thoughts, realizing I still had one more body to go through. I stuffed the mushrooms wallet back in his pocket, his hair reminded me of a mushroom top, then moved onto the brunette. I crouched in front of him on my tip-toes, admiring his features that were slightly tattered with. The mark I made on his face turn a slight shade of purple, complimenting his tan skin. His head tilted back, since Hanji chained his neck to the pole, his mouth was slightly gaped and his hair rested lazily on his forehead. It came down to his shoulders in a messy, uneven pattern that I cringed at. I tilted my head to find a small rope gently wrapping around his neck, smaller than the chain that held him to the pole. It was brown and disappeared underneath his shirt. I leaned forward and grabbed it, pulling out a golden key at the end. I blinked as it shined brightly, tilting it in my hand. I examined it closely, trying to find a hint of what it opened but could find none. Why would he be wearing a key such as this one? It looked intricate and _important._ I yanked it hard, snapping the rope off his neck so it would be in my hands now. Whatever it was-it was now mine.

I put the key in my jacket pocket, zipping it up carefully, I continued my ritual. I grabbed his wallet that was stuffed in his front pocket, it was incredibly messy and not as organized as Armin's. Cash was stuffed in credit card slots, credit cards were in the cash area, and there was loose change everywhere. I hissed as the clanking of pennies and quarters hit the floor, echoing through the alley.

"Fucking Christ," I hissed as receipts fell out in pursuit, "You're a mess kid." I grabbed all the cash and put it in my pocket, then retrieved his license as well. The kid wasn't bad looking and his eyes were definitely hazel-Hanji would have a field day with that.

**LN: YEAGER**

**FN: EREN**

**DOB: 03/05/1994**

**SEX: MALE**

**HEIGHT: 170CM**

**WEIGHT: 63KG**

**HAIR: BRN**

**EYES: HZL**

**AGE 21 IN 2015**

I stared at his ID picture for a moment, he wasn't smiling and he was definitely glaring-he looked incredibly angry. Another card slipped between my fingers behind his license and fell on the floor, I picked it up to find that it was his school ID. "Maria Art University", he was a Freshman as well. Well, it's good to know that he wasn't going anywhere with a degree in art, I deemed it to be fate that we met. I glanced at his photo on his school ID to find the same expression, he was an angry child and I began to grow curious as to why he was so angry. I guess I was to find out.

I looked up right after I returned his ID's to their rightful places, something he couldn't manage to do, and found him staring right at me. My heart thumped in my throat for a moment, I wasn't expecting to find those eyes looking right at me-and how alive they were became even more of a shock. I kept eye contact with him as I tossed his wallet at him, knowing he would be unable to catch it. He glared as it hit his stomach, not allowing his gaze to turn away from me. We remained silent for a moment, I found myself recognizing the expression he was giving me, it was the one in his photos, unlike the one he gave me earlier. There was no fear in his eyes, nor were there stains, but there was a history of them being there. His cheeks were stained with the dried trails of his fear and his eyes were bloodshot.

I swallowed, allowing my voice to go deeper as always, "Do you always have that fucking look on your face?" I leaned in after he refused to respond, "Do I make you angry?" I purred the words in a playful manner, like a cat playing with a mouse. Although, his response wasn't very mouse-like.

He growled and cleared his throat, then immediately spit in my face-well the mask. I remained stunned for a moment then pulled away as I felt his saliva his my eye. I lifted the bottom of the mask so I could slip my sleeve covered hand up to wipe the saliva off. Once I was finished, I paused for a moment to find him panting and glaring at me.

"That was a wrong move, kid." I growled and stood up to kicked him across the cheek. I hit the same spot as before, knowing that it would hurt twice as much with an already-forming bruise. I glanced to the left as he hunched over and spit out some blood, finding that his friends were now awake, but quiet. The mushroom stared at the floor in front of him, refusing to look up at me while Mikasa watched Eren, her expression was more than worried, more-so angry.

"You're fucking disgusting." He hissed the words so quietly that I thought I wasn't meant to hear, but I did. I glanced at him, still hunched over, allowing blood and saliva to spill out, "Killing people for the pure sake of killing," he tilted his head up, his hair laid over his eyebrows, "It's pathetic."

"Eren, _stop._ " Mikasa demanded. They made eye contact, her eyes widened and her lips tightened into a line, like a motherly scowl.

"You know what I think is pathetic," I ruined their little moment, causing their attention to return back to me, I grabbed Eren by the back of his head like before, our faces remained centimeters apart and if the mask wasn't there our noses would be brushing against each other, "People backing down when they should fight, especially if it's for their lives that they hold so dearly. You are not a fighter, you're the essence of pathetic and that is why we are here this evening. I have no desire to keep you alive. You deserve humiliation for being so cowardly." The growl in my voice heightened and my frustration grew as he remained quiet, "You're the one being so careless, wandering these streets on the night of The Purge, I know you're young, but I didn't think you could be this naïve and ignorant." I paused for a moment, watching his intense and angry glare disappear into the fear that was there earlier, "You should've known whose territory you were stepping into kid." I leaned in so my mouth was next to his ear, I lowered my voice to a soft whisper, "Now, you won't have a chance to forget."

I pulled away, letting go of his hair that I come to enjoy holding onto. I took a few steps to admire the emptied alley and how I had these 3 kids alone, to do what I please. I whirled around on my heel to find the 3 of them facing each other, but reverting their attention back to me quickly. I took a few steps towards them, the mushroom pulled his legs back as far as he could, Mikasa didn't flinch and Eren didn't even look at me.

"Your deaths will be at the end of the night, when there is an audience, presumably for the Angry Artist," I motioned to Eren for a moment, their attention was on me as I revealed information they had yet to tell me, "Plot all you want, do what you can to try to escape, but I guarantee, no matter what-we _will_ find you."

"Why do you want to kill us so badly?" The mushroom blurted in a pleading tone.

I smirked, knowing he couldn't see, "Does the reason matter?"

I watched his throat tighten then relax as he gulped, "I just...what if we could, become of use to you?"

Mikasa whipped her head to glare at him, "Armin, what the fuck are you doing?!" She hissed, her tone was low as if I couldn't hear her.

He didn't look away from me, I remained quiet to hear his pathetic whims, "Surely, there's someone specific you're after tonight, right? Isn't there always?"

I pondered for a moment and held my arm up to examine my nails that were slightly stained with blood, "Hmm, not me specifically. I already got rid of those I deemed worthy of death."

Eren took a deep breath, "What about the people who made the security systems?"

I was intrigued as to why that matter to me, "What about them?"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of The Purge?" The mushroom interrupted, "Your purpose?" The amount of kiss-ass in his tone was inevitable.

"Ah, but there's still the idiotic stragglers that stay out at night," I purred and looked at all 3 of them, "like you. So no, it doesn't matter to me." They were beginning to see that their attempts were futile and could accomplish nothing. I rolled my eyes as they remained silent, "Tonight, you three are mine." I stated before leaving The Center, retreating back to the activities that I wasn't participating in-due to those three.

I broke out into a run and found that the streets near The Center were demolished. There was no sign of life besides the fire that burned brightly along the sidewalks. I ran further outside of the city, knowing that was where the action was taking place. As always, I was correct. The white masks were everywhere that I turned, running wild and free with the color red splattered on every crevice. I beamed as I heard the cynical laughter pouring out of the members of Legion, enjoying every bit of lifeless fun that they could for 12 hours.

I beamed at the joy, but it only lasted for a moment. I heard a scream of anguish and distress, then the pavement met my back. I winced as the small rocks dug into my back through my clothing and tumbled along with an unfamiliar body. When I stopped rolling, a woman was on top of me. She was a brunette with scattered freckles on her cheeks, she was rather tall and had a muscular build that surprised me a bit. Her eyes were brown and beaming with hatred. Her teeth were clenched and shining brightly as her mouth remained open, allowing her breaths to hiss through her teeth. She held me down, straddling my hips while one of her hands held my throat tightly, the other was raised above her head holding a knife. She clenched the weapon as if it was her life, the silver jagged edges reflected the fire like a painting.

I watched as she shook and trembled, making no attempts to fight back yet, "I'm going to fucking kill you and your mentally insane friend for killing my Krista!" She shrieked, tears began to fall down her cheeks but her expression remained angry.

I tilted my head as her grip tightened on my throat, making it slightly difficult to breathe but I remained calm. I thought for a moment, wondering who the hell Krista was. "Did she perhaps have blue eyes?"

She screamed and brought down the weapon fast, but not fast enough. I grabbed her wrist before she could make contact, making it with centimeters to spare. Her grip tightened on my throat and I deemed it to be perfectly acceptable to fight back now. Her tears fell off her face, hitting my mask as she tried to move the knife closer. She was strong, stronger than I anticipated and even more, she wanted revenge.

"You had no fucking right! You will pay for my Krista's death!" She cried while tightening her grip and pushing the blade down harder. I dug my nails into her wrist, extracting blood instantly. My nails were being painted with the delicate liquid and all I could do was smirk. She winced but didn't pull away, she was tough and I admired her strength, but her death was unavoidable.

I tightened my grip on her wrist and tugged, pulling the blade away from my face, causing her to lose her balance. Her grip loosened on my neck and I took immediate action. I grabbed her other hand and yanked it to the side, she toppled onto her stomach causing her arms to cross in front of her, my hands remained clasped on her wrists. I held them to the side so she became unable to fight with her arms. She panted on the pavement, her sobs were uncontrolled and her fight had disappeared. I pressed my foot on her back, straining the tensions between her crossed arms, she cried out but didn't try to stop it anymore.

I leaned down so my mouth was next to her ear, making sure she could hear every word I spoke, "Now you can join your precious Krista." She inhaled sharply as a response but did nothing more. The sadness to be away from her precious lover pushed her to her death.

I never explained my strength, let alone measured it, but killing with my bare hands was incredibly easy. Which should be a measurement within itself. I pulled back quickly, tugging harshly at her arms and pressed my foot down in pursuit, her arms snapped out with a loud crack. She cried out in pain, but remained alive only for a moment until she bled out to death. I tossed her arms on top of her corpse and admired my job. I brushed my hands together as if I was shaking off dust then walked away as if it was nothing. I took a life and felt nothing but triumph.

"Holy shit Captain." I turned to find a tall, muscular figure along with an even taller lanky figure. A shadow rested against the building behind them, seeming uninterested in the show that was going on.

The tall lanky figure fidget with his hands, "W-We were going to come help you but-"

"You ripped her arms off!" He exclaimed, sounding excited, "That was totally awesome!"

The lanky figure shook his head slightly, "You're such a fangirl sometimes, Rus."

"Rus?" I questioned while looking at the muscular figure.

"It's Rustang, German for Armor." He explained with pride while flexing his biceps. "And we call this big guy Kolossal." He patted the nervous looking figure hard on the back, "The name is pretty self explanatory I believe."

"So annoying." The figure that remained uninterested huffed in the background.

"Shut up! You're just mad because of had more kills tonight Miss L'Vista." He purred the name in a teasing matter, earning him a punch to the face.

I huffed and strutted off, not caring where the conversation took us. They were tough and they reminded me of a certain trio that I had chained up. I smirked as I thought about what I was to do to those three, increasingly excited about Eren. I wanted to see him learn then just end it all. His knowledge, his hope, his growth-it would end with me. My heart fluttered, something I wasn't used to and associated it with heartburn.

I leisurely walked with no sense of direction, feeling the power of what my hands could do. There was a surprise with every kill as to what I was capable of-it would appear that I surprised others along with myself. I found that my walk lead me past a gated community, that was heavily guarded with iron gates-they would be incredibly easy to maneuver around, if I was about 200CM tall. The silence of the outer parts of the city were beginning to give me a sense of how deserted I had become. I looked to my left, then my right, to find that there was no one here besides large houses with that ridiculous security system on them. I stared through the iron gates at the housing inside, glaring at the safety of these homes and I began to replay to conversation I had with the mushroom back at The Center.

The silence was soon interrupted by a loud shriek, sounded like a woman's, and my heart began to beat faster. A death was being made nearby and all I could do was listen, but my accusation was false. Through iron gates I could see the female running as fast as she could, I recognized her immediately. It was Hanji-without her mask. The joy was replaced with fear and panic, which I followed in pursuit.

She reached the gate and grabbed the bars, "L-", she cut herself off immediately, "Captain we have to get out of here!" Her eyes were watery as she began to hoist herself up to the top of the gate, eventually toppling over to my side.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She panted and grabbed my wrist as she began to bolt. Her clothes were stained with blood and her hair was messier than usual, her hair-tie began to slip out as she ran. I followed, awaiting the reply I was sure to receive, but got nothing more than her sobs.

" _Hanji._ " I demanded, knowing that she very well heard me.

"I will explain until we're far away from here!" She shrieked in a tone that I had never heard before. She raised her voice at me, something I wasn't used to, but seeing her in this state gave me an uneasy feeling. Hanji isn't one to panic, even in stressful situations, she is always calm. I've only seen her like this once when her cat died. She found out later that the neighbors dog chased it, it ran out in the middle of the street and got hit by a car. The neighbor, the driver, and the dog were dead the night of The Purge that year.

I retracted my wrist from her grip as she began to slow down, stumbling to a stop before bending over to catch her breath. She was contradicting herself, panting and sobbing while trying to catch her breath. I grew annoyed as she remained silent, giving me no explanation. I caught my breath quickly then crossed my arms, "Care to tell me what the fuck that was about?"

We were closer to the city now, I could hear shrieks of laughter and screams in the distance. We were alone, but we weren't deserted. Her blood shot eyes met mine and her lip trembled, "Mike's dead."

The words hit me harder than they should have and for a moment everything seemed so surreal. There was silence booming through my ears, Hanji was sobbing uncontrollably in front of me and even more, Mike was dead. My heart thumped loudly in my ears, an adrenaline rush that I had no desire to continue having. My ears began to burn as the anger began to set in.

I cleared my throat, "What happened." It wasn't a question, but a demand. I couldn't manage anything less. I wanted to know who was responsible for taking him away from me, from Hanji and from Legion. Members of Legion are the killers, not the killed and I began to even wonder how it was remotely possible that Mike, of all of us, was killed.

She sniffed a few times before taking a deep breath, "Remember how he left earlier? Well, I got concerned that he had been gone so long, so I went after him." She paused to wipe the tears that streamed down her face, "I knew that he would be in the neighborhood, he mentioned that the person he was after had a high class security system so it was a dead giveaway that it would be that specific neighborhood." She swallowed, "When I got up to the house he was on the side, in the dark, trying to hack the system. The wiring was so intricate and confusing, I don't know how long he had been there, but...," she trailed off, allowing more tears to fall, I remained silent, "when I reached the house and when he saw me, he bolted out and told me to leave immediately. He was so...nervous, I had never seen him that way. When he demanded I leave, he started to return to the wires and then the window on the second story opened up to reveal this massive machine gun." She held out her hands, having them spread widely, "It was so massive! And it...it began firing and it hit Mike right between his eyes." Her chin began to tremble, "And...And I ran." She covered her face with her hands and began to weep. "I ran and my mask fell off and I just...I couldn't..." She trailed off and sobbed.

I couldn't form tears, let alone any emotion other than anger, "House number."

She looked up from her palms, "What?"

"What was the house number?"

Her face dropped and she ran up to me, grabbing my shoulders, "NO! There is no way in hell you're going back there!"

"So we're just going to let him die like that?! With no form of punishment?!" I yelled louder than I wanted to. I cleared my throat and immediately regained my composure.

"Lev-Captain, that security system is a lot more than just metal shutters, we have to think about this!" She paused and looked at me with watery eyes, "Or we'll both end up like Mike." She explained while placing her mask back on her face, still sniffling underneath.

My thoughts ran wild and I began to feel slightly panicked. Whoever killed him needed to pay, but how? Then, all at once, the little mushrooms plead came into view. I needed to get passed that security system and he knew something I didn't. I began to run, without a word, knowing Hanji would follow and she did so. I didn't need to get passed that ridiculous piece of shit system until tonight. I clenched my teeth as I ran, whoever dared to spread the blood of a Legion veteran was soon to pay. My chest felt heavy and my stomach burned as I realized that I would no longer be in the presence of Mike and for the first time in a long time, I was hurt. My eyes began to burn as I ran, I convinced myself that it was the wind drying them out. I didn't know what it was like to be a part of Legion without Mike and I didn't know what I was going to do next year, let alone tomorrow. His absence was already setting in and for a moment, I wished that he would just come up and sniff the top of my head once more.

I reached the three brats to find them lazily sitting up against the metal poles. Their heads shot up as Hanji and I ran into their direction, they slightly pushed back as we didn't slow our speed down. I halted right in front of blondie and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Tell me what you know about the security systems." I ordered, Hanji halted behind me and tried once more to catch her breath. Armin stared at me, slightly confused and very much afraid. I shook him slightly as if he didn't hear me, "Tell me!"

He gulped and looked at Eren, the silence lingered longer than it should've but Eren spoke first, "My father is the inventor." The words hung there for a moment, they seeped into Hanji and I, the rage that was felt between us was surely seeping out.

I moved over, crouching in front of Eren, tilting my head slightly I spoke the words in a growl, "Is he now."

He looked at me, looking slightly uneasy, "He is..."

My curiosity got ahold of me, more so because I was being cautious, "Why are you telling me this information?"

"Because I actually want to help you and expose my father for the monster he is," he turned away for a moment staring at the pavement, "believe it or not, you're more human than he is."

I blinked, registering what he just told me. Help me? So, he knew who we were from the beginning, was this an act to get into our territory? They certainly weren't acting like the same kids we first encountered.

"But it's not going to happen tonight."

"Well that's tough shit kid, we're kinda on a time schedule." Hanji hissed behind me, pacing in an impatient pattern.

"The system is intricate and could take up to 6 months to get through and by then, he will have made a new one." Eren paused and looked at me with pleading eyes, "My father thinks this is a game just like you do. He enjoys sitting up in his private room with a massive gun, shooting down anyone and everyone."

I clasped my hand over Eren's mouth, not allowing any more sounds to escape his lips, "Your father, has a machine gun on the top story?" I could hear Hanji whimper as Eren nodded, looking utterly terrified and confused. I wanted to punch this kid, much more kill him just so his father would suffer, but it would appear that their relationship wasn't strong enough. I clenched my teeth as the puzzle pieces fit together perfectly, hissing at the fact of how useless this entire fucking group was. We were weak compared to that system, that one man that thought of it all.

I retracted my hand from his mouth, "There's an issue with this kid, we don't mingle outside of The Purge. What happens tonight, with Legion, stays here. The rest of the year is lived on as if it didn't happen. So do enlighten me on how you are an asset to us?"

Eren took a deep breath, racking his brain from some sort of solution, but the mushroom interrupted. "We could send messages to each other. It doesn't have to be where you resid-"

"No." I immediately shot the idea down. Everyone went silent. "We prefer to keep our identities as secret as possible."

"That's understood, but how bad do you want this?"

I glanced at him, was he trying to persuade me? I had to give him props for being so persistent. Hanji grabbed me from the back of the neck, whirling me around and walking far away enough so they couldn't hear. I pulled away from her grip, growing annoyed that she man-handled me so easily.

"What do we do?" She asked, sounding desperate. "We need them, but can we trust them? What if this is all just a ploy?"

I thought for a moment, "We need to get passed that system Hanji, do we have many choices? That kid, is the son of the creator for fucks sake."

"I know I just-"

"He has a new creation you know!" Eren yelled, obviously prying into Hanji and my conversation.

I turned around and took a few steps forward, growing intrigued, "Creation?"

"He's making it for this...secret customer. It's like...it's a weapon. It could be used to your advantage." He paused for a moment, finding Hanji and I silent, "You let us go, I'll get you this piece of equipment. The secret buyer seems to be planning something for the night of The Purge but we don't know which one yet. It's like they're planning this big surprise attack or whatever."

Mikasa remained silent, staring at Hanji and I while Armin watched us tentatively. I pondered for a moment, someone was going to challenge Legion and they were building up their gang and their artillery. I swallowed hard, now realizing that we have made enemies. That had been evident with that girl that tried to kill me earlier, but now it was even more clear. People were going to retaliate against us and they had weapons that weren't even brought to the public yet. Hanji and I needed to avenge Mike, no matter what it took. This following year would be full of keeping an eye on Eren and his father. We knew where they resided, yet they didn't know-at least about me. With Hanji revealing herself, she could be at risk.

I crouched in front of Eren, the position I deemed to be comfortable in front of him, "What's the weapon called?"

His eye color brightened and a small smirk formed on his fact, little shit, "It's called 3D Maneuvering Gear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was less disappointing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went on a bit of hiatus didn't I? I'm one for doing that, but I intend to keep the updates coming with this fic. I can't express how much I love writing it.  
> I am tracking this fic on Tumblr under the tag  
> Fic: To Purge  
> My tumblr is /the-corporal, so come say hi!  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> p.s. I would like to thank my lovely girlfriend, @jean.the.horse on IG, for making an amazing video for this fic. I love you, kid.

"That's quite a shitty fucking name for a weapon," I hissed while keeping my eye contact on him intently, not wavering in the slightest even though inside I was crumbling in a heap of panic. The revenge that I needed to obtain was going to eat me alive. The reality of Mike not being here anymore is becoming harder to deal with by the second. Losing my parents didn't even hurt this much to me, how disgustingly feely I have become. Nonetheless, revenge was coming for this inventor. The thought of him sitting smugly in his house with his massive machine gun puts my emotions to flames-to my displeasure. I hate being effected so easily by these things, proving that there was an attachment and I do, in fact, have a twinge of feelings. I wanted to be seen as emotionless, like a wall that couldn't be broken down, but not even I could conjure that false promise. 

"It was  _my_ idea," Eren retorted, pouting his lip slightly. He was like a child, snapping me back to my shitty reality. My eyes burned from whatever liquid was escaping it, tears maybe? Who knows, I haven't legitimately cried since I was a child. 

"For the love of God, would you please explain? I'm losing my patience and right about know, I'm fixing to take those pretty hazel eyes out of your head," Hanji hissed behind me, obviously more anxious about this than I am. I think she had a stronger attachment to Mike, like best friend or a sibling bond, but yet I don't know the reality of it all. She could have been just as involved with him as I was, we never talked about it. 

Eren sighed and paused for a moment, "But, how do I know you'll let me go?"

Hanji stepped forward, leaning over me with her fists clenched, "Listen kid I-"

I grabbed Hanji's throat and pulled her to lay flat on her back next to me, bringing my lips next to her ear to whisper an order, "Calm your fucking shit right now." She didn't respond besides breathing heavily in an attempt to regain her control. Once her breathing slowed I released her neck, but she remained laying down. She was obviously more emotionally influenced than I was. For some reason, I found that troubling.

I reverted my attention back to Eren, fully aware that I have memorized their names which was something that was uncommon-I have a shitty memory. "Listen kid, I don't let anyone live once they've been seen by me, it's something I preach and have proved over time," I paused for a moment, enjoying his fixated glare, "so for me to even be considering your release, should give you a big enough clue." I paused, to watch the release in his features take over, I took the opportunity to lean in close so he could hear me. I grew amused to see a faint blush spread across his cheeks with his eyes watched me in an emotion that I did not recognize. I lowered my voice, so it wouldn't become recognizable if we were to meet outside of tonight like I always did, "You and your friends will be proof of the first lie that I have told." I pulled away slowly, watching the confusion sweep over for a moment.  

My voice remained husky but had more of a demanding tone to it, "Now tell me about this 3D Maneuvering Gear."

In the distance a loud explosion boomed through the entire city, followed by yelps of joy and pleasure. A car alarm proceeded to go off as well in response to the loud clatter. I grew slightly envious of what was out there, deaths that I wasn't a part of, futures I have yet to ruin, all because I was in desperate need of information for revenge. How pitiful this was to have to continue until next year. My heartbeat began to increase at the reality of what was to come tomorrow, the day after The Purge. I will return to work and live the boring life I set out to life in means of disguise, but then what? Hanji and I would have to use our masks on more than one occasion to communicate with these three brats, which seemed thrilling yet terrifying. They were a uniform for tonight, but they were to be used throughout the year for our protection-I guess you could say.

I blinked and focused on the brunette in front of me, he took a deep breath and spoke softly, "They're machines that are meant to make someone airborne. They rely on gas to work and they're meant for people who acquire strength and a balancing skill. They're not that intricate, but they could be hard to master." He paused for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows while Hanji and I remained silent, obtaining every piece of information. "They have these grapple hooks that shoot out to grab ahold of either a building or a tree or whatever. They launch you into the air and reel you into whatever you hooked on until you unhook it," he huffed in frustration as his explanation weakened, "it's like being Spiderman, I don't fucking know." I arched an eyebrow and conjured a smirk, knowing he couldn't see. "Anyway, they also have two swords that lay at your sides with 6 extra blades and-"

"Its 2014 and you expect us to use swords?" I interrupted, growing irritated at the lack of technology that was put into these things. 

He huffed, "it's meant for people like  _you_."

I glared, "what exactly does that fucking mean brat?"

"It means that they're intended for people who like to kill, up close and personal. To see the blood shed or to see the person split apart. The gear requires you to hit in a close location."

"But for those who have guns, it's not such a great idea." I retorted.

"These things aren't slow, trust me, they're so much better than any gun because you control every motion it makes. If you're fast, it'll take faster. A gun can stutter or pause and machine guns can be heavy to move." He smirked in triumph as he made his point clear, knowing that he was inevitably right. I remained quiet as this information began to overwhelm every pore of my being. 

Thankfully, Hanji came back to life, "So how are you going to get them to us?"

"We stay masked," I ordered, allowing no argument, "And everything will happen at night."

"I don't care if you know where I live, exchanges can be made at my estate," Armin butted in, "Eren and Mikasa live under one roof, their house is incredibly wired and shit." He paused as I turned my head towards him, making it clear that my full attention was on him, "My house isn't...." He trailed off, looking suddenly fearful. 

"No harm will come to any of you," Hanji rested his panicking thoughts, "we don't make promises, but we can say that Legion won't touch you."

"No one else will know about this." I barked another order, "The night is almost up and we need to get them out before the rest of Legion returns to see that their Captain let three idiots go."

Mikasa let out a 'Tch' in annoyance.

If anyone else were to see Hanji and I letting them go would question our power, our authority, and we couldn't have that. Although this was intended for the death of another, it was far to complex to explain to a rowdy bunch and frankly I didn't want them in my business. We were to bring the security systems down, Hanji and I, with the help of these brats and our names will go down in history. Anyone who dared to acquire a system over the past 10 years would be exposed like everybody else. The thought got my adrenaline pumping once again.

_You're going to be challenged, don't you remember?_

The thought slithered through my cranium like an unwanted bug, I had forgotten about that entirely. Someone was going to fight against Legion, who else would they challenge any way? We were the largest group of The Purge and clearly, we made enemies amongst our own kind. Although a twinge of panic busted through me, a sense of relief did as well as soon as my eyes met Eren's. It was a strange occurrence, nothing I had an intention of looking into but I couldn't deny that it happened. That eye contact gave me a sense of relief and I had no idea why, nor did I care enough to find out at this point. 

I moved quickly, almost as if I was physically running away from my own thoughts. I unchained Eren from the pole but kept his hands cuffed behind his back. Hanji already had Armin and Mikasa unhooked and held at her side. It was annoying how tall everyone was, especially Eren. Having to look up to this kid and give him orders annoyed me beyond comprehension, but like hell was I wearing heels to The Purge. I tugged at the chain that link the cuffs on Eren and he followed my footsteps obediently-Hanji followed in pursuit.

We eventually got to a point where we could run comfortably, without being incredibly awkward. Hanji and I lead the little shits through the back alleys of the city, where we were to be unseen. I enjoyed being a shadow, invisible to anyone unless I was desired to be seen. I enjoyed being invisible for the most part, it's an odd coincidence that I enjoy attention yet I despise it at the same time. I enjoy the attention I receive from Legion, but I avoid any attention that I may get at my work or anywhere else in the public eye for that matter. 

"My house is on the outskirts of the city," Armin whispered harshly behind me, giving me directions as to where he resided. We all agreed that taking them to Armin's house was a better decision since we were going to end up there anyways. It was about a 30 minute run, not too bad for Hanji and I, but for those three it appeared to be close to death.  

We reached the street across from his house, it was a shack to say the least. The outskirts of the city weren't that pretty, no one gave a shit about anyone outside of the walls of buildings. This is where the poor resided and died, at least that's what the rich hoped. There were no lights on in the house, which either indicated that his family was asleep or he didn't have a family. In that moment, as I glanced at the last name on the mailbox, I remembered where I had seen his last name.

I killed his grandfather.

A chill spiraled down my spine at the thought, he was helping the murderer of his grandfather and much more, his only guardian? It was about 5 years ago where I was taking part of the normal activities of The Purge, killing whoever needed to be killed or whoever I wanted to be killed for that matter. I came across an old man with an obscenely large hat on, like one of those you would see farmers wearing or some shit. He was walking out in the middle of the night, the night of The Purge, like it was nothing. I hissed at his ignorance and charged at him, tackling him to the grown and completely throwing him off-guard. Which I didn't understand, it was The fucking Purge. I pinned him the ground, causing him grunt as he made contact. His fearful blue eyes met mine and he began to beg.

"N-no! Please! I have a grandson!" He pleaded as he wiggled underneath me. I glanced at his name tag that read Arlert before splattering his own blood on the silver plate. I paid no attention to his plead or his bloodied corpse. I simply walked away with the bloodied dagger, not caring of what his life duties entailed or what life relied on him.

My carelessness obviously pissed Karma off. Somehow I knew the lives I had taken would come back to bite me in the ass somehow and here it was. His grandson was right beside me, under my watch for the next year.

The fucking irony. 

I brushed away the thoughts from replaying in my head, one time was enough. I whirled Eren in front of me, his chained hands in front of me as I faced him towards the sanctuary of his friends home. I unlocked the cuffs and pushed him forward, Hanji followed the same routine with Armin and Mikasa. They stumbled for a moment, Eren stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"We'll keep the end of the deal if you keep yours," I purred, "go inside, before we change our minds." I knew that we wouldn't, Hanji and I couldn't change our minds from seeking revenge for Mike's death. I was fairly good at bluffing when I needed to.

Eren kept his eyes on me as I backed away, I made sure to watch them enter the house. Mikasa tugged on Eren's arm and pulled him into the house behind Armin. There was a click noise on the front door, but the lights remained off. Hanji and I exchanged looks before retreating back to The Center. The outskirts were deserted, there was no distress or wander if they were to get attacked. No one cared to travel 30 minutes outside of the city to kill, especially when the night was coming to an end.

Every Purge was different, the events were never the same, but this one was by far the most bizarre Purge I had ever taken part of. A veteran was killed, which never happened, I allowed 3 beings to live-also never happened, we were being challenged-there's an ongoing theme here, and I am protecting lives other than killing them. I was in disbelief at these events as Hanji and I jogged back to The Center. I had an inkling that she was thinking the same thing as she remained silent. The night was seemingly calm as we made our way back to our Headquarters.

We went through the back alleyways, retracing our tracks until we were back to find the entire group of Legion huddled around the pedestal that I was to accompany in a moment. My stomach churned as I realized that only Hanji would be by my side this time. I never realized how much I valued Mike's presence beside me and now I would never have a change to tell him that.

Tch, feelings.

The group silenced as Hanji and I revealed ourselves from the shadows of the alleyways, no noise was to be made as I stood up on the pedestal, Hanji taking her place beside me. I folded my arms across my chest, trying to calm my breathing down and my body that seemed to want to shake at this point. Rage and sadness overwhelmed me inside, but no such emotion was to be shown from me. I stood there in silence, giving Legion a moment to recognize that there was a mission veteran. 

"I would hope you're not incredibly ignorant enough to recognize that we are missing someone." I barked, silence encompassed the sky that was turning various shades of orange and pink-The Purge was coming to an end. "We have lost one of our own and even more distressing, a veteran." There were various hisses and grunts, followed by small gasps of shock. I inhaled deeply, keeping my shit together-more so attempting to, "It has become obvious as to who it was, but I assure you that he will be avenged. An unlucky being is to find out what it is like to deal with Legion, as you don't dare to disappoint me, I don't dare to disappoint you." I paused as they cheered, raising their bloodied hands in the air in excitement. I smirked as a tear spilled over, trailing down my cheek. I curse under my breath as I hoped the mask would catch it. 

I held up my hand to silence the crowd as morning came faster than expected, "Hear this as a warning as well, for next year. We are going to be challenged by an unknown group." You could hear a pin drop in the silence, the fury began to build in all of us. Our authority was to be challenged and that was something we had come to value the most at this point. "Next year, we will be ready. We will be stronger and we will end whoever dares to challenge us. Trust in me and victory will be ours." I snapped the order, a tone of finality laced my words and I stepped down from the pedestal as they saluted me, their hands over their hearts along with the response of 'Yes Captain!'

I clenched my teeth as they dispersed, retreating back to their normal lives and living on as if tonight didn't happen, but for Hanji and I it was a night we couldn't forget. For the first time in our history,

The Purge attacked our reality. 

* * *

Click.

Clack.

Click.

Clack.

My eyes dropped as I watched the computer screen in front of me, the table filled up slowly with numbers that had little importance to me but a big importance to the company. I yawned as I finished the third row, cursing at myself for not getting at least an hour of sleep. Hanji and I barely made it to my apartment, where we both collapsed in my living room to be welcomed by the clatter of my alarm clock. Groaning and shuffling to look presentable, like we hadn't just spent the night in a killing soap opera. Our lives went back to normal, in a sense. My mind was elsewhere as I sat my ass in my office chair. My thoughts wrapped around Mike, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and the creator of the security systems, something I couldn't be thinking about right now. 

My identity was to be kept secret, something Hanji and I were failing to do at this point. She had fallen asleep twice on her keyboard already, I had to smack her both times to wake up so Erwin wouldn't notice. We had about 4 cups of coffee already and we hadn't been here longer than two hours. This happened every year, except we usually get some sort of sleep-that didn't appear to be in the cards this year.

Click.

Clack.

Click.

Clack.

My fingers moved on their own, I became fully aware that I had no idea what I was typing until I made myself blink. I yawned once more but it was interrupted half way through by Erwin approaching my cubicle. 

He smiled warmly at me and had a stack full of papers, that were obviously meant for me, in his hand. I groaned as he came closer, looking like he received a full nights rest, "Hello Levi, pleasant seeing you today." I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes, causing them to redden, he frowned and leaned forward, "have a rough night?" He sounded concerned, although I couldn't help but notice that there was a sense of curiosity on the edge of his tongue, which annoyed me-stay out of my business.

"Couldn't sleep, so much shit exploded around my apartment last night," I grumbled as I kept my eyes on the screen in front of me, "I'm fully aware that I look like shit."

He chuckled softly, "I actually don't think that's possible for you." I refused to make eye contact, what a bastard, saying things like that. He cleared his throat at the slightly awkward silence, "I need to do something for me today, it's usually a job I take on, but I'm afraid I have other things to accomplish. Any charting that you have to do today will be dismissed."

I halted all actions being taken on the computer in front of me, I folded my arms in my lap and brought my attention to Erwin, "I'm listening."

He smiled, his eyes brightened and for a moment I wondered what his blonde hair would look like with blood splattered on it, "You can't do it here, it needs to be done in the conference room." He moved aside from the entrance of my cubicle. I cocked an eyebrow but remained silent as I followed him to the conference room in the back of the office floor. It had a long table that was a boring brown and was inexplicably plain as far as decoration went. Windows encompassed the far wall to overlook the city below, that as of this moment, remained in some ruins of corpses and blown up items. I walked in, my heart beat rising as I realized that anything could happen at this point once he shut the door. 

"You can sit down," he suggested, to which I did way too obediently. He had a sense of order in his voice that I couldn't even conjure when speaking to Legion. I sat at the head of the table, invertedly purring as the soft cushion groped my ass-the office chairs provided were basically rolling cement. He sat down to the side, setting the stack of papers in front of me, "you're going to do interviews today."

I gritted my teeth and conjured a glare, "Interviews? Why the hell do we need more people? This place is crowded enough."

"You're right," he agreed, his tone calm and welcoming, "but we do need a few people to just run small errands. Everyone in this office is needed at their position, so any small errands that need to be ran have been put off. As a company, we can't afford that anymore."

I sighed heavily and sat back in my seat, growing more irritated by the second, "Alright, who am I interviewing?"

"Anyone who comes in today. We already have a few waiting in the lobby." He paused and slid the papers towards me, "These are applications that you will be filling out during the interview, it's a two in one process. I put out an add last night saying we were hiring, if you were curious as to how they knew about the job. Any-who, ask any possible question that you can think of and fill out this paper entirely. If you can judge that the person isn't qualified early on, just end the interview and don't waste an application." He smiled and leaned forward slightly, "I trust your judgement the most."

I cringed as he was so fucking smug about everything, "I hate everyone though, have you not realized that?"

He managed a small chuckle, "You and I know that's not true, you have a heart like everyone else. I trust that you'll make the right decision." He stood up and caressed my shoulder, "I would get some coffee while I send the first interviewee up." He suggested before exiting the conference room, leaving me in a state of misery that I could not even begin to explain.

I groaned as I stood up, heading towards the break room. Hanji was drinking her fifth cup of coffee with drooped eyes, complimented by large bags underneath. She hinted a glare at me as I heated up some coffee, "I have to do all of your work, you're welcome."

"Save the pity party, I have to interview countless people and Erwin trusts my judgement to hire them." I grumbled as I watched the microwave take an hour to get through 45 seconds.

"But you hate everyone," Hanji mumbled while sipping her coffee.

I grabbed the hot cup as soon as the microwave beeped that it was finished, "Glad someone else realizes this is a mistake," I growled while retreating back to the conference room, which was now occupied by another being.

I gripped the scorching hot cup in my hand, enjoying the burn it gave me, it woke me up in a sense. I sighed heavily as their back was to me, revealing their white dress shirt. I hate this, I hate this so much. I don't want to talk to this prick, but it beats staring at a fucking computer screen. I grumbled as I opened the door with my free hand, sighing heavily, "Alright, lets get this shit over with."

I closed the door, watching my hand leave the handle before reverting my attention to the other being in the room. He stood up and faced me, smiling brightly he held out his hand. He introduced himself, but I barely heard the words. Everyone blurred and time seemed to spiral into a halt as I was met face-to-face with the figure in front of me. The burning in my hand had disappeared and I couldn't get my lungs to work properly. 

I blinked for a moment and the words came into focus.

"Oh uh, hi I'm Eren, Eren Yeager."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ereri finally begins, eh?  
> There's also /a lot/ of dialogue in this chapter and as far as action wise, not very strong. It's mostly a filler chapter, but things are definitely to come!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I apologize for the shit jokes that are to come.

I stared at him for what seemed like a damn eternity, but I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't believe what I was fucking seeing-maybe I was hallucinating, maybe this was all just a dream and I would wake up in my apartment. Yeah, I will wake up, still unshowered and ungroomed with Hanji slumped somewhere in my living room because this couldn't fucking be happening. From the look on his face, he had no idea who I was which gave me only a twinge of relief, but that didn't mean that I could leisurely ignore how I acted. I had to watch my voice, my tone, my actions, and I despised babysitting my own self-what the fuck has my life come to. 

He furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his eyes back and forth in the uncomfortable silence. He looked, different. Young and vibrant, more so- _attractive_. I obviously wasn't paying attention to his features intently our first meeting, thank god-it would've been hard to accomplish anything. Much like now. His long brown locks were combed, but still laid messily on his forehead, his eyes were a brighter green and incredibly fucking huge. He was tall, taller than I remember and had quite the fit body. I didn't mind allowing my eyes to wander, but only for a moment. Proving that he noticed, his tan skin turned a shade of red on his cheeks and his eyes turned to the floor. I was embarrassing him and I enjoyed it, just as the night before. 

"Sit down." I ordered while taking my place at the head of the table, he took the seat were Erwin sat before. He obeyed the order so quickly, it left my skin rising in excitement-how is it that this brat is the same person from the night before? I feel like I've seen a thousand personalities out of this kid. 

I took an emptied application and separated it from the stack, dreading whoever would be after him and how many there were exactly. I huffed and grabbed a pen, scribbling his name in the boxes that asked for it, the silence was daunting. It nearly yelled in my ear to get this interview over with. This kid didn't lack intelligence, so if I gave him a twinge of a hint that I was the one he saw last night, I would be screwed. My heart beat clammered in my chest as I could feel his eyes on me, unsure of how I was to react to the situation. How could he even be here after what happened last night? Wasn't he scared to even exit his house at all? Or was he like Hanji and I, where the night of The Purge was exactly that-the next day would come as if nothing happened. I bit back the curse that threatened to escape my lips before asking for his information.

I sighed, "Age."

He didn't respond til I fixated my glare on him, "Oh, um, 20."

I scribbled in his age, my eyes darted across the page in attempts to quicken the pace, "Ever worked before?"

"No," his voice shook, causing me to make eye contact with him and suddenly I felt bad. I never feel bad let alone have feelings, but he looked so uncomfortable and nervous, but unaffected by what happened last night. 

I pulled the paper closer to me as I scribbled that he was inexperienced, this interview was to go down a different path and it was going to be mine, "Why do you want to work here?"

He shifted awkwardly, avoiding eye contact for a moment then retrieved it back quickly-his eyes would have been a beautiful part of Hanji's collection, "Do you want the truth or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?"

I raised an eyebrow in a bit of surprise, "The truth, of course."

"I never had any interest in publishing," he chuckled softly, "I know what a shock, but I just...I need to do something. I..," he trailed off and set his elbow on the table while his fingers began to fidget with each other, "I had a near-death experience last night and I guess it just woke me up and motivated me to do something. It's kind of shi-crappy that in order to get a job you have to have experience, but no one gives you a chance to have experience." He paused and smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry, useless information for you, but I don't know, I just think I can run errands pretty well." His tone was playful and upbeat, even after admitting what his experience was last night. Suddenly, I wanted to know more, more about him and more about his point of view of last night.

I crossed my leg and held the paper in my hand, making no attempts to write anything down, "This near death experience happened during The Purge?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my best friend, sister and I were out in the middle of it."

I swallowed hard and cleared my throat, "That seems pretty stupid, you could have died."

"I could have but...," he trailed off and shook his head, "that's another story."

"And I'm interested. If you're going to be out in the middle of the city on the most dangerous night of the year, I want to know what your intentions were and if they're something that could destroy or strengthen the company."

He didn't lift his gaze from me while his ears turned a shade of pink, "Um, Sir, how did you know that I was in the middle of the city?"

In that moment I realized I didn't give him my name, "It was a guess, we do live in the city kid and I apologize for my lack of formality, you may call me Levi."

His eyes flickered for a moment and he gave me a soft smile, "well, you are right, Levi."

The way he said my name should have been illegal and I wanted to punch him for it, "Now, what was your intention of being out last night in the middle of The Purge?"

He looked to the ground for a moment, pondering his thoughts I suppose then looked back up, his eyes flickered with the same passion that I saw last night, "it wasn't an accident, I meant to be out in the middle of everything. I wanted to be seen by a certain individual and it worked. My best friend, Armin, made up this plan as to how we were going to get their attention and it didn't fail."

I shifted my shoulders, growing slightly uncomfortable, "Why a certain individual? You could have been killed."

He chuckled softly and huffed in relief, "Yeah and I thought we were going to die, he wasn't one for showing mercy. We were looking for him because we need his help, he's strong and has a lot of followers so-"

"What exactly did you need him for?" I interrupted, realizing that I probably shouldn't have, "Do you have some sort of scheme you're planning?"

"I, well, I don't think this is necessary for this interview. I just...," he paused and blushed even more, my curiosity was eating me inside as to what made him so incredibly flustered, but I was soon to figure out, "do you know who the Captain of Legion is?"

I cocked my eyebrow as if I was surprised as my heart skipped a beat along with my stomach dancing inside me, "The name rings a bell."

"He was the one I was looking for, he's scary as shit but he's strong." He grinned in triumph, "I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't which I heard thats something that has never happened."

I swallowed every insult that was threatening to escape my lips at this point, I wanted to punch the kid for manipulating me, but I also wanted to fucking congratulate him. He wanted me to chase after him, he wanted me to capture him and bring him to The Center. I fell for it, I fell for all of it so easily. For a moment, I wondered if he planned to kill Mike to get me on his side, but I remembered that was impossible since he hated his father for killing, but then again he is the reason why I decided to accept their offer. A twinge of fear and anger spiraled through me and for a moment I had forgotten where I was-or who I was. The anger inside me at this point was meant for the night of The Purge, it was supposed to be let out last night, but it's still here. That fury still remains and I realized that I had become immune to my addiction until I had more.

"Um, Levi?"

I blinked and looked up to find him watching me with a look of concern, "What?" I snapped, unable to control my tone, he could have planned the entire thing, the death, the capture, the machine gun, his father, the maneuvering gear, and I felt out of control for the first time in several years.

"I'm sorry if I triggered something...," he sounded apologetic, but I couldn't conjure enough shits to give.

"How much of the events last night did you plan?"

He looked confused for a moment, "Um, not much of it, just being captured was about the only thing we had planned, why?"

I exhaled in a sense of relief, "No reason, that was out of my own curiosity," I smirked, watching his expression relax, "Now back to why you're here." I looked down at the paper that read questions relating to the job, I scribbled a few things about him that he lacked to tell me but I already knew-I took a bit of pride in that. "Do you go to school?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Maria Art University."

I looked up and cocked an eyebrow causing him to blush.

"I know, I'm never going to make any money." He laughed, clearly embarrassed.

I shrugged and watched as the application was already filled due to my snooping through his things last night, "What are you studying?"

"I just draw a lot, I don't really have my mind set on anything yet."

"Don't tell me you draw pornographic shit."

I puffed his cheeks before letting out a 'pfffftttt' then laughter that I could definitely get used to, " _What?_ Oh god, no! I only draw people, mostly."

"Doing the do."

His cheeks flushed several shades of red, "Oh my god, no! I just draw faces that I think are-," he blushed even darker, his ears following in pursuit this time, "-memorable."

I watched him grow increasingly flustered by the second and I admired his innocence that disguised his manipulative side so easily. I set his application down along with the pen and leaned forward slightly, causing him to sit up a little straighter, "Well, Mr. Yeager, I look forward to making you run my errands and hopefully you'll be talented enough to take shits for me as well."

His mouth gaped for a moment as he stared at me, making me slightly uneasy, "I-I got the job?"

I glared at him, uncrossing my legs and standing up, "You got the job, kid."

He stood up and stared at me for a moment, like I poked at a memory of some sort. His eyes watched me as if they were trying to figure out a puzzle that couldn't be solved and I felt my stomach churn as the unwanted attention didn't falter the slightest, "Thank you..."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, stepping aside to allow him room to exit, "Don't thank me for giving you the shittiest job you'll ever have." He smiled brightly before stepping out of the conference room, "Petra will give you your schedule at the front desk on your way out."

He walked backwards a few steps, not allowing his gaze to depart from me and his smile wasn't the slightest bit close to disappearing, "Thank you, Levi." He said before turning around to exit-note: he has a nice butt.

I watched him leave the office and turned around to find Hanji standing with her jaw dropped, coffee cup tightly held in her hand, "He-you-here?" Her voice rose at the question, making it slightly high pitched in disbelief. I glared at her as Erwin walked up behind her, letting her know that we would speak of this another time.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, sounding as hopeful as ever.

"I hired him if that says anything," I grumbled while replaying the shittiest interview I had ever held in my head, "he's not the smartest but he's passionate."

I heard Hanji conjure a small whine as she sipped her coffee, keeping her wide eyes on me. Erwin smiled brightly as his blue eyes glimmered, "I knew I could trust you Levi, keep it up, you have about 25 more people to interview." He said matter-of-factly before heading off to his office to finish whatever business he needed to finish, leaving me to do this fucking dirty work. I groaned as the reality of how many people were waiting to be interviewed hit me like a brick wall.

"Wait, Erwin," I ordered, following behind him before he could enter is office of solitude. He stopped before opening his door and furrowed his large as hell eyebrows at me in confusion. "Wouldn't it go faster if there was a second interviewer?"

"But there's so much to be done today Levi, you can-"

"Let Hanji help me, we'll finish twice as fast and have time to work on our daily shit." It was a plead that I wasn't going to allow to falter, I had an inkling that every interviewee out there, I had come into contact of some sort over the years. Whether it was Armin or Mikasa or anyone from Legion, I had a strong feeling that they were out there. I didn't want to do it alone, I didn't want to face them by myself, I've never had to and I wasn't about to start. It wasn't fair to Hanji to do my work anyways, needless to say this feeling bad stuff was growing on me and fast.

Erwin thought for a moment then sighed, "Please don't let her fool around with these people." He ordered before stepping into his office and disappearing for the day. I smirked as he granted me my wish.

I made my way back to the conference room and grabbed Hanji by the arm, to which she complained as I 'pinched' her. I preferred Hanji on the night of The Purge over everyday Hanji, she complained less.

"You're doing interviews with me." I ordered while closing the door behind me, "There's 25 people out there so you have 13 and I have 12, think you can handle it?"

She groaned and slumped in the cushioned chair, "I hate you, but this beats doing that chart shenanigans."

"We're going to do that when we're done here."

She groaned again, then sat up straight, her voice laced with excitement, "Do tell me about hazel eyes!"

I clamped my hand over her mouth and glared as she spoke so loudly, "Jesus fucking Christ Hanji, keep it down!" I hissed harshly, keeping my hand there until she nodded in agreement. I removed my hand and sat at the head of the table once again, "He came in for an interview and got the job, what else do you want?"

"Did he say anything about last night?" She leaned forward, making sure she was whispering.

"Yeah, they planned it all Hanji, they planned on getting caught by me."

" _You?_   Why you?"

"To get back at his father I suppose." I shrugged not allowing it to bother me in the slightest, "Call Petra and tell her to send the next victim up."

"Levi."

"What?"

"You're blushing."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her and touched my cheeks, they were unusually warm, "No I'm not, it's hot in here."

She snorted and whispered softly, "Captain has a crush."

"I will throw your coffee on you Hanji Zoe."

She hissed at the sound of her full name, "Not my fault you like hazel eyes."

I shrugged as if this wasn't a big deal, but a sense of truth ran through her words, but I wouldn't allow her to know that. "He's nice to look at."

She snorted again, "What's his name?"

"Eren."

"Sounds like an easy name to moan."

" _Hanji, call Petra right now before I actually fucking kill you."_

She giggled and skipped to the phone, asking Petra to send up the next two interviewee's. She hung up as Petra obeyed and returned to her seat, in a constant giggle. I glared at her as I handed her half the stack of papers, wondering to myself if I was actually going to kill her. The possibility was definitely there. I thought if I could just shatter her coffee cup and slice her throat open my headache would disappear, but she knows that I couldn't hence the torture-she was my only family and she know that. She's a fucking shithead.

She kept her eyes on me and had a grin plastered on her face in sheer pleasure that what she was saying was slightly, but I was to give her know satisfaction of knowing that. I kept my expression stiff and my body crossed, allowing no room for conversation-knowing I would end up admitting something I didn't want to. We sat there in a moment of silence before the door opened, revealing the next two victims.

Hanji nearly dropped her cup as the Armin and Mikasa walked in. I wasn't the least bit surprised to find them here, but it still made my stomach churn to know that they have seen both my identities without knowing it. I began to wonder how many other people I had come into contact with without knowing it. Legion prided ourselves in being able to disguise our identities, something I had definitely done, but it seemed that this strong power was beginning to weaken, but Hanji and I were the only ones aware. It was a scary thought that never occurred to us til know and it was even scarier that we were being so careless, so sure of our hiding abilities that we hadn't thought about this. These three were making it a reality that we were more vulnerable than we thought.

"Sit down." I ordered, Mikasa sat in front of me and Armin scurried to sit in front of Hanji, whom moved to the other end of the large table. I repeated the process that I did with Eren, retrieving a paper and filling out all the contents I already knew without allowing them to see what I was writing. We remained silent and she appeared to be as calm as she was last night, her expression read bored and distant. 

"Name."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Age."

"20."

"Why do you want to work here?"

"Because my brother does."

I paused and looked up, "Is your brother Eren?"

"Yes."

"You two don't look related and your last names are different." I pointed out the obvious, wondering how much information I could get from her. 

"I was adopted into the Yeager family when I was young, my parents were killed when I was a child." 

I blink for a moment, realizing that we had a lot more in common than just a last name. My parents died when I was younger, I wasn't around for the event and that even worried me more. She was quite younger than me, it could be a possibility that we are related. "You have no personal interests in this job other than your brother working here?" I changed the subject quickly, reading that she didn't want to go too deep into it. I heard the murmuring of Armin's interview proceeding across the room, he sounded as if he was the only one really prepared for this interview or was really interested.

"I need a job as well."

I thought for a moment, remembering that their father wasn't exactly poor, so their need for money was incredibly necessary, "Is there any other reason as to why you would apply for this job?"

"No."

I admired the truth in her words and her bluntness, another thing we seemed to share. "You realize that you don't have to do everything your brother does."

"I don't," she retorted, crossing her legs and fidgeting with the end of her red scarf, "I like to watch over him, he would probably be dead without me."

I tilted my head slightly, "that seems a bit extreme."

"Have you met Eren." It wasn't a question, it was simply a fact that he was an impulsive idiot, which caused me to smirk in response.

"I see no reason to deny you a job, but if you fuck up my coffee order just because Eren does, you're fired."

Her dark eyes brightened, only in the slightest, as her mouth twitched into a small smile, "Thank you, Sir."

I could feel my eye twitch as she stated the title that made me feel incredibly old, "I go by Levi." I stood up and set the finished application on the table, making sure it was out of her view, due to the information that was filled out without verbally telling me, "Petra will give you your schedule at the front desk," I stated as I opened the door, she exited without another word, followed quickly by Armin.

He paused and smiled at me, "Thank you for hiring us Si-"

"Levi," I interrupted.

He blushed, "Levi, thank you."

"Tch, I didn't give you the goddamn job. Now go, before I fire you."

He obeyed the order just as much as Eren did, although he annoyed me a little more. Something about his mushroom hair in his ID that I remember, tweaked a nerve of mine.

I heard Hanji groan on the other end of the room, "he had so much energy, how? HOW?! We were all there last night were we not?" She wined while gulping her coffee.

"They did get home earlier than we did, they probably got sleep and we didn't." I made my point before calling Petra once again for the next two. I groaned as the thought of lacking sleep made me yawn over and over again. 

The eleven interviews after the three little shits dragged on, we hired about ten more which seemed like way too much but Erwin did say that he needed employees. Some acted familiar and gave me a face for some of the names that were spoken during the night of The Purge. One of the interviewee's looked like a horse which reminded me of Cheval, which could have an exact relation, but I was to never know for sure. One also poked at a memory, a tall lanky male who seemed to sweat a lot, he reminded me of Kolossal. I began to blank out repeatedly as the interviews came to an end. I didn't know if I even asked appropriate questions, I'm pretty sure I asked one of them if they took frequent shits and if that would effect their performance in their job.

Sleep was an obvious necessity at this point. 

Hanji passed out once again after the interviews were over, which allowed me to hit her in an attempt to 'wake her up', I won't deny that I didn't enjoy it. When we were finally released for the day, Hanji came to my apartment with me. She was too tired to retreat to her estate, mine was closer to the office, to which it didn't feel that way last night. We barely made it through the door, dragging our feet until we found a soft surface to crash on. She plopped on the couch and I nestled into the loveseat, unable to retreat to my bedroom that had a bed and a pillow.

We laid there in silence as the night sky began to take over, a reminder that it had been 24 hours since The Purge began. I couldn't tell if I missed it or not, which was unusual for me, considering I had always missed it once it was over. I felt uneasy and paranoid whenever I thought about the events that took place last night-which was unusual.

"I can't believe he's dead." Hanji mumbled into the pillow, sounding groggy and lacking any ounce of energy.

I didn't have to open my eyes nor did I have to respond, as if I could. My eyes began to burn underneath my eyelids and I swallowed hard at the reminder that Mike was dead. The thought of his body tossed to the back of a truck along with all the other corpses made my stomach sick. This is what it felt like to lose someone on the night of The Purge. Needless to say I didn't enjoy the feeling in the slightest, but I don't think it could ever make me stop killing. There was too much fun, too much pleasure involved with it all. I had a feeling Hanji felt guilty about that, but I could be wrong. She was being incredibly hard to read ever since last night, other than the fact that she was tired.

Things were going to change and I couldn't promise that I would survive the next Purge, but I could promise that Mike's death would be avenged.

* * *

My knuckle tapped on the front door, gently, but hard enough to echo through the silence of the night. I moved to the shadows, refusing to let the light of the porch shine on me. The shack hadn't changed from two nights ago, as if I expected it to. I watched as the wood of the house kicked dust off of its surface as the movement inside was rushed. Shadows appeared and disappeared in the windows, confirming that they were in there.

The porch light flickered off and I immediately returned to the stoop as the door opened. Mikasa remained backed away while Armin held the door open and Eren was standing behind him, the fear in there eyes was inevitable.

It was a strange feeling partaking in these events on this night, only because it wasn't the one night meant for things like these. 

No one said anything, so I leaned against the door frame, Hanji did the same to the other side, I tilted my head-knowing my mask covered me well along with my black hoodie, "Did you miss us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a longer chapter than I expected, my apologies!  
> I hope you enjoyed ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji get their first source of information from Armin, Mikasa, and Eren, and a little something more they didn't expect,

There was an awkward silence as Hanji and I entered the shack without much permission. It felt nostalgic to be wearing my mask on a regular day, I felt like I had to kill or I would disappoint the true nature of what this disguise is, but it had to be done. The revenge for Mike's death was in full swing and this would get my adrenaline pumping throughout the whole year. To kill the one who made the security systems would be a fucking honor, but the reality of an obstacle being in my way hit me as I sat at the circle wooden kitchen table that was stuffed in the corner of the small room. Not only did we have to worry about killing Eren's father, but we also had to worry about this unknown source of power that was rising. My skin crawled at the thought of someone actually having the balls to challenge me, but I wasn't afraid. I would just simply kill them like an ant on the floor.

"So, what do you have for us?" Hanji asked, while sitting on top of the table, crossing her legs in excitement, "If there's nothing I'm taking those hazel eyes." She threatened while flicking out her pocket knife at Eren, to which he flinched and stepped away, backing into the kitchen counter.

"Easy," I ordered and she tucked her knife back in its place.

Mikasa had her eyes on Hanji, as if she were about to attack if Eren was threatened anymore, that was the same look she gave us the first night we met. It was admiring and somewhat familiar, like looking into a mirror almost. Armin shifted awkwardly as he sat next to me at the table, motioning for Eren to sit next to him and the brunette obeyed. Hanji swirled around and occupied the fourth chair, resting her elbows on the wooden surface eagerly awaiting information. Eren stuffed his hand in his jean pocket and pulled out a piece of paper then slid it over to us. I cocked an eyebrow at the crinkled paper, wondering what kind of useful information it held. Hanji slid it over to me, showing that she was growing impatient as the night went on.

I picked it up and unfolded its unorganized form, my eyes were immediately met with drawings that I did not understand, math that I couldn't figure out, and handwriting that looked like calligraphy. 

"Okay, what the fuck is this kid?" I set the paper down so its contents were opened to anyone's eyes. Hanji leaned over and mumbled something like 'what the fuck' then sat back in her chair with her arms folded.

"Its basically a blueprint for the 3D maneuvering gear," Armin chimed in and leaned over, placing a finger on the first drawing, "I can't read it that well either, but what I got from it is that it hooks around your waist and propels you into the air with these things," his finger shifted to the second image, "here's where the gas is held and here is where the swords are." His finger moved to the third drawing that had a person wearing the gear, it looked ridiculous, but I had to admit that it was something I was eager to try. 

"It's meant to be hard to figure out and intricate," Eren leaned in, "my dad doesn't do simple things and you have no idea what I had to go through to get this." He glared right at me as I sat back in my chair. "How I'm going to get my hands on this shit is going to be impossible."

I smirked and tilted my hooded head, "you figured out how to get this, you'll figure the rest out, but listen when I say this," I paused as all three sets of their eyes were on me, "you're not alone." 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the tip of Armin's ears turned a slight shade of red, Eren reverted his eyes to the paper then back to me and Mikasa remained with her bored, unwaivered, expression. Hanji picked up the blueprint and attempted to take in all the information, to which I knew she was struggling with because let's face it, she can't fucking read. 

"So...," she began, sounding utterly confused, "does he have any made?"

Eren nodded, "Only one and its in the basement, locked away by a safe door that you need a combination for."

"So get the combination," Hanji suggested matter-of-factly.

"HA! Yeah, right, my dad basically lives in that basement, there's no fucking way."

"It's true, whenever I go over to their house he is always down there, rarely ever leaves unless its the night of The Purge," Armin confirmed.

"There's always a way," I stated, becoming annoyed with the lack of confidence in Hanji and my abilities, "even if illegal matters need to be taken into hand, there's always a way."

Hanji laughed and rested her hands behind her head, "and we'll do anything, little children. You should know that by now."

Eren and Armin cringed in unison, Mikasa huffed in annoyance as the memory flew back into their craniums. I smirked as I realized that we have forever imprinted that night onto their souls. It will always be a memory, they will never forget what happened on the 2014 Purge, the day they were caught by the Captain of Legion. Needless to say I don't know how the relationships between the little shits and I will work out, but the excitement of this movement is all that really mattered to me at this point. When we succeed, and we will, our names will go down in Purge history and my name, my title, would be feared for eternity because I am the one who brought down the creator of the biggest obstacle to anyone who participated in The Purge. I will be the reason that Legion will be able to have the freedom to kill anyone that they wish to because then we will have the power of the ground and the sky. My heart beat quickened, my blood started to rush through my veins as the adrenaline penetrated each and every vessel. After the fall of Eren's father, I will be king outside The Purge, my domain will be stronger than ever, and I will be untouchable.

"Levi,"

I looked up at Hanji who was now leaning over and grabbing my wrist as if she was doing that for quite some time, "What."

"This is all they have for us tonight," disappointment filled her tone, "we'll have to come back-"

"Next week," Eren interrupted, "my dad is testing the one model he has this weekend, I'll set up video cameras to see how it works and bring it here."

There was a moment of silence as Hanji and I admired Eren, he was putting everything at risk to get rid of his father. Talk about daddy issues. Hanji sat back in her chair, retrieving her hand from my wrist and I watched her head nod slightly in approval.

"I'll help distract Grisha or something," Armin added, "I mean, if he's around, y'know." He chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Next Thursday."

"If we don't have work," Mikasa spoke, I had forgotten she was here until now.

I saw Hanji twitch in the corner and I cleared my throat, "Oh, you're all working?"

"I would hardly call it that," she huffed, "we're basically errand runners."

Hanji snorted, "sounds like a lovely job."

"Its okay for it being our first one," Armin added optimistically.

"Except they're all fucking crazy," Mikasa huffed while crossing her arms tighter.

"I think you're overreacting," Eren added while glancing back at Mikasa, to which she stuck her tongue out at him as he turned back to us, "probably something either of you want to hear."

"I'm kind of interested in crazy people to be quite honest with you," Hanji giggled while placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her palms, "who's crazy?"

Eren cocked an eyebrow, "why do you care?"

"We have nothing better to do," Hanji chuckled. I remained stiff in my seat, observing the conversations being held, I was curious to know what they thought about us. Obviously the crazy one is Hanji and I wouldn't be surprised if they end up putting that together at some point, she was shit at hiding her identity. 

"Armin thinks the big boss is cute," Mikasa stated while chewing on her nails.

Armin's face flushed 60 shades of red as he snapped his head to look at her, "Mikasa! I do not!"

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh, what's his name?!" Hanji asked excitedly, trying to sound surprised.

"Mikasa don't-"

"Erwin," Eren chimed in while scooting away from Armin, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Armin's jaw dropped as his neck started to turn red, "you're one to talk! Mr. IhaveathingforLevi."

Hanji nearly fell out of her chair as she squealed and laughed hysterically. Soon it became incoherent noises as she tried to grasp for air. I tried to stay as still as possible, as if I wasn't effected by this at all, but I was. I so fucking was. I wasn't expecting that in the slightest, the blush on my cheeks proved that as well. I had to keep quiet as they spilled this information unknowingly, I don't know why, but I was intrigued as to what he saw in me. I bit my lip at the realization that I cared about his goddamn opinion of me, why I did was a fucking mystery.

"You said you wouldn't say anything!" Eren yelled at Armin while his tan cheeks turned a dark red.

"You broke your promise too, asshole!" Armin yelled back as stood up from his chair, Eren followed in pursuit. 

Meanwhile Mikasa was grinning from ear to ear as the boys started to engage in a fight, Hanji was dying on the floor, and I was dying on the inside. 

I swallowed hard and cleared my throat before speaking, "Sit down," I barked, they obeyed my order while their cheeks remained flushed, their eyes shifted from me to each other in repetitive glares. I inhaled softly, "So, who are Erwin and Levi?" Bless whatever God there was for my voice not cracking. 

"Erwin is the big boss, I don't know what he does, I just know he looks like Captain America and is the head of everything. Levi is this angry employee that seems to hate everyone, but he hired Eren and I," Mikasa explained as if I was asking her.

"Levi isn't that bad okay...", Eren grumbled as he kept his eyes on the table, picking at the wood.

"He is really angry though," Armin agreed, I glared at him even though I know he couldn't see.

"Okay can we stop talking about this please?" Eren begged as he chipped a piece of wood off the table. Mikasa snickered in the background while chewing on her nails which caused Eren to whip around in a sudden heap of anger, "Shut the fuck up, I know you have a thing for the crazy one."

"The crazy one?" I chimed in, Mikasa gave Eren-what looked like-a death glare. Her stance became slightly stiff and she leaned off of the kitchen counter. 

"Hanji," Armin blurted out then clasped his hands over his mouth as his eyes watched Mikasa in a bit of horror.

My jaw dropped and I could see Hanji's body tense up at the sound of her name. It took everything in me to not lose my shit, this was all so unbelievable and made things that much more complicated. These kids had  _things_ for us, called feelings of some sort. Why, I don't have a fucking clue. Like they said, Hanji was crazy and I was angry all the time, so why waste their time on such pitiful people? Why Armin had a thing for Erwin wasn't shocking, Erwin was always good looking and kind to anyone and everyone who was in his presence. He made you feel important, at least that's what I felt when I was with him, so I understand Armin's little crush.

Eren and Mikasa were just as crazy as us.

"So, you have a thing for your coworkers hmmm?" I asked, condescendingly.

They all blushed in unison, Armin shrugged, "I guess, I mean, as of right now we just think they're attractive. Well, I guess I should speak for myself since I didn't really interact all that much with Erwin."

Mikasa only responded with a shrug and a soft, 'Tch'.

Eren flushed and shifted in his seat, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Hanji snorted in her corner, I glanced at her to find her hand cupped over the masks mouth and I knew that she was fucking dying inside. This hit us like a brick wall and I knew that when tomorrow came, things were going to be different. It became a different ball game when relationships were involved. Hanji and I never really attached to people because of who we are, we lose a lot of people so what's the point? Plus, we're kind of these famous killers, some people wouldn't be able to handle that. These kids saw what everyone else saw when we didn't have our masks, so why were things so different?

"Ah fuck," Eren hissed while looking at his phone, "Mom isn't coming to get us, we have to walk home Mikasa." He ran his fingers through his brown locks and my stomach flipped several different times. Still couldn't deny that he was attractive, but to know that he has feelings for me now made it so much more intense. I watched his movements beforehand, how he shifted awkwardly when too much attention was on him, how his eyes would glimmer into a shade of green that would pierce through your soul when he talked about something important to him. How his eyebrows tilted into a V shape when he got angry and the rim of his pupil turned a shade of yellow that proved there was a fire inside him. His chest would heave in uneven patterns and stutter at every third breath when he was flustered, his hands would fidget with each other or a nearby object when he was embarrassed or irritated.

I guess I observed him a little bit. 

Mikasa glared, "Wow what a thing to say in front of two serial killers."

I tilted my head, as did Hanji when Eren looked at us a bit wide-eyed. I huffed in annoyance at the lack of trust but couldn't blame her for it, "We're on your side you shit, we'll even escort you home."

"Yeah, escort us to our death most likely," she argued while returning her arms into the crossed position.

"Really, you can trust us," Hanji reassured all three of them, "besides, we need you alive don't we?"

They exchanged glances as if they were speaking to each other in a silent language. Armin shifted awkwardly, "I guess you're right..."

I leaned towards Armin, causing him to flinch, "You and I both know that if we wanted to kill you, we would've done it when we first met."

Armin nodded subtly and with that Hanji and I rose from our seats. I retrieved the piece of paper and stuffed it into my jacket pocket. Hanji followed close behind as I exited the small shack, realizing that it was actually clean and neat on the inside. I was impressed, especially since only a teenager lived here. Hanji and I waited in the dark for the two brats to get their shit, there was silence, a conversation lingering between us but we didn't speak.

That never lasted long.

"They're going to kill us," Hanji stated.

The words hung between us, heavy, but not having a literal meaning, I sighed, "Indeed they are."

"They have feelings Levi," she reminded me, "do we have feelings? I don't remember what it's like to feel, let alone like someone."

I shifted awkwardly in my hoodie, "you're asking the wrong person."

She huffed, "Can I call out of work tomorrow?"

"No because then I will kill you for leaving me with these shits with feelings."

"Shits tend to give me good feelings."

I rolled my eyes, "I hate you."

She chuckled in response, allowing our dialogue to die as Mikasa and Eren finally exited the shitty shack. Their bodies were tense and they remained close to each other as they walked in front of us. It stayed that way for about 15 minutes, we walked in silence as the night encompassed our bodies in its solace. I enjoyed the silence and being alone with my thoughts, it allowed me to think things through that I usually didn't. These 15 minutes allowed me to relive the embarrassment of knowing the truth about Eren and what he felt towards Levi. Levi and Captain weren't the same people, never pretended to be and I was the embodiment of these two souls. My cheeks flushed at the remembrance of our interview, I hadn't realized what his thoughts were and even if I did ponder what he could possibly be thinking, it was never this. I had never really had a relationship, let alone have feelings for someone and have it be returned. I tended to ward people off with my crude and murderous attitude. No one had tried to really break down that barrier so it had been something I had always kept up. I didn't think about my future as far as The Purge goes because that was all my future could obtain. Those nights were the only nights where I truly felt bliss, so why did anything else matter? My answer would have been simple a few nights ago, but not it wasn't to be that way anymore. Now I questioned if I actually had a chance at a life outside of The Purge.

I scoffed at my optimism and threw it away immediately.

"Why didn't you guys take a car?" Eren asked, ruining the silence.

"Its a form of identification," I simply answered, causing the silence to return to the four of us.

The night was eerie and calm, like the mood of The Purge, but it was just another night and this same solace will repeat tomorrow and the day after that and so on. 

"Why are you called the Captain?" Eren asked while falling back to my side as his eyes watched me, a little too closely.

"What's it to you?"

He shrugged, "You know a lot more about me than I wanted you to so-"

"That's not my fault," I grumbled.

"It's not like it's threatening your identity or something," he argued, his eyebrows forming that V that I come to like.

I sighed and glanced up at the street light that passed by slowly then back in front of me, the houses were slowly turning from low-income to high. Another half fucking hour and we'll be at his estate, where Mike's body laid to rest.

"I'm the founder of Legion that's I'm called Captain," I finally answered, regretting it immediately.

"How did you _find_ Legion?" The curiousness in his voice was rather you cute, he wanted information about me for whatever reason and yet I felt comfortable sharing. Mikasa remained walking in front of Hanji, the two females remained silence, which was odd from the Crazy One.

"It sort of formed on it's own I guess you could say, I killed a few people and I was seen as a strong suitor. She found me first," I nodded my head in Hanji's direction, "she was my first follower and...," I paused at the remembrance of the night I met Mike, "the guy that died was my second. It just grew from there."

Mikasa turned around and started walking backwards, "You're all crazy."

Hanji laughed, "Tell us something we don't know, sweetheart."

I shrugged, "It's an opportunity to be taken, that's why there's a Purge."

"To kill just because is pathetic."

"To you, maybe. It's an addiction, really. Some power of anger can't be controlled so murder is the only way to handle it. Legion is made up of various kinds of people, most have been neglected-to my knowledge-and most have unresolved issues that others don't want to help them with because it makes them uncomfortable or it's just too complicated," I paused as Mikasa's eyes shifted between Hanji and I, "We're crazy, murderous, and unsympathetic human beings, but pathetic? No, not in the slightest."

Hanji chuckled as Mikasa rolled her eyes at me, "we know we're sick people, that's nothing new to us. It's not like what you're telling us is shocking or something."

"It's just that I've lost my parents and watched them die in front of me, I have issues but I don't kill other people."

Hanji took a large step so she was closer to Hanji, keeping up with her pace as she walked backwards, "Have you tried?"

Mikasa scoffed and whipped around so she was facing forward, "Disgusting."

"Mikasa," Eren warned, "they don't judge you for your hello kitty pajamas so don't judge them for their killing addiction."

Hanji snorted, "Oh how cute, do they say 'Hello Kitty' on your butt?"

"Shut up," Mikasa barked while keeping her body facing forward.

Hanji laughed, as did Eren, which became an angelic sound to my ears that I could get used to. I glanced up at him as a smile was plastered on his face, he was in such bliss in our presence it was almost concerning. Why was he so comfortable with us? The thought lingered in my head as the rod iron gates greeted us in an unwanted reunion. Hanji and I remained in the shadows, avoiding any light that was to be shined on us. 

"Thanks for walking us home," Eren stated before Mikasa tugged on his arm.

"Don't thank them you idiot," she hissed as she dragged him away. 

They disappeared behind the gates, getting lost in the web of overly large homes, leaving Hanji and I in the silence once again. We moved along the shadows of the houses across the street until we directly across from the Yeager house. Lights flickered on in various windows, assuming to bed Eren and Mikasa's bedrooms. The house was fucking massive, even the brick wall that bordered the community didn't cover it all the way, how easily that could be hopped. 

"We should go," Hanji whispered and I nodded in agreement, but a shriek stopped me in my tracks along with Hanji.

My eyes snapped back to Eren and Mikasa's house, the blinds were open to Eren's bedroom that was on the second floor to the left. I could see him facing his doorway, but whatever he was looking at wasn't in my view. His window was slightly open, the only thing between him and the world outside was a screen. Hanji and I remained still as we listened in onto what was happening.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing coming in so late?!" A deep male voice yelled, I assumed to be Grisha, "You're a fucking kid Eren, you could have been killed!"

"It wasn't my fault that mom couldn't pick us up! I was only at Armin's, Dad," Eren yelled back, the similarities between the two was ridiculous, they were fucking twins except Grisha had wrinkles and glasses.

And a bit of a gut.

"Oh yeah because being in that kind of area really is safe Eren!" He yelled sarcastically, "That place is a shit-hole full of murderers and crazy people Eren, you need to be careful!"

"Armin isn't crazy or a murderer, Dad! How could you say that?!"

"Just look at where he lives! It's trash Eren and I don't want you or Mikasa going to that neighborhood anymore, do you understand? I will not have my reputation be ruined by my irresponsible children!"

"Fuck you! I'll see my best friend whenever the fuck I want!"

Grisha was in front of Eren within a millisecond and I flinched as I heard the crack of skin on skin, Eren disappeared from our view. Hanji's hands were on me in an instant, I didn't realize that I was lunging towards the house as if I could do something, as if I could save him. All I saw was the fury on Grisha's face and his fists pulling back and forth. He was beating his fucking child, he was hurting Eren and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. Why did I want to in the first place? Why did I care so much? 

These questions didn't matter right now.

The rage inside me was overflowing and I wished that I could knock down that wall with my bare fists, I wish I could make it crumble like I did with human bones, but I couldn't. I couldn't save him. I watched as he continued for what seemed like forever until Mikasa ran in screaming for him to stop. In an instant he whirled around and slapped his palm across her face, knocking her into the wall behind her.

Hanji's body tensed up and I looked up at her as her hands clenched my biceps. She was watching as well, something she couldn't change, wondering why she cared so much, but not caring about the question.

She looked down at me and for a moment I thought our heartbeats were in a rapid synchronization. We were angry and our adrenaline to kill was pumping, we had the masks on, we were disguised, but we were hopeless. We couldn't protect them, but now we understood why Eren had such hatred for his father. We understood why they needed us and why they wanted him to be taken down, why they couldn't do it themselves is beyond me, they lived with him, but that didn't matter anymore. 

As Hanji and I watched the fight calm down and disintegrate, there was an understanding as long as Mikasa, Armin and Eren were here, our lives would never be the fucking same 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another awkward day at work.

I didn't want to wake up and go to work today, but I didn't have much of a choice. Well, I did have a choice on whether I could call in or not, but I decided against it. I was nervous to face Eren and see the damage that was done to him, the proof of what I saw last night. The scene replayed through my head every second that it could, why was it so daunting? I watched others being killed and even worse, eaten right in front of my eyes. So why was a kid being beaten by his father so triggering to me? I really despised him for making me have human emotions, I hadn't had them for quite sometime and I didn't mess them. They controlled actions and altered what you could see in the world, they were unrealistic. To feel and have emotions, like love, gave false promises and hope for a better something. Whether it was a future, a feeling or just something better, but not all things turned out that way. I've put up this barricade to block this illusion, so I could focus on what was in front of me and what I had, not what I could have if certain events turned out differently.

I lost too much to be able to think that way.

No matter what I wanted, I had to go to work, I had to face Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji and Erwin, no matter what I was feeling inside. Hah, what a thing to say, I'm feeling something inside. Needless to say, a thought like that hasn't popped into my mind since my parents were killed. 

My ability to be human was buried with their bodies as was everything else, I was simply a vessel that enjoyed taking the lives of others to be buried with someone else's sorrows. The irony is what brought me most of the joy and bliss from strangling the life out of someone. I had people taken from me, so I would take from others and that my friends is the way of life. 

Hakuna Matata.

I grumbled as I planted my ass in my cushioned desk chair, my eyes automatically connected with the charted screen in an unwanted reunion. I shrugged my jacket off onto the chair and adjusted the sleeves of my shirt so they folded at the elbow. I sighed as my fingers began to clack away in a familiar rhythm. The budget of the company rarely changed as did the investments and sales, Trost was always at a steady pace when it came to the finances. In reality, I didn't have much to do except make it organized to complete and utter perfection just in case some idiot needed this chart. 

"Um...Levi?"

My eyes kept planted on the screen as my fingers continued to move, I managed a 'Hm?' in response. I didn't even bother giving energy to figure out who it was, I didn't want to know and it didn't matter.

"I'm going to get Hanji's coffee, would you like anything?"

I knew it was Eren's.

"Black coffee is fine," I simply replied, refusing to make eye contact.

"Black as your soul I'm sure."

I snapped my neck to make eye contact with Eren, which came to my surprise as he never said things like that, not even when I had my mask on, "What the fuck did you just say?"

A grin plastered on his face, revealing his perfectly straight white as fucking paper teeth, "So you are alive in there, just making sure." His eyes stayed on mine for a moment and then I remembered, he had feelings for me. I was also reminded of his father and the proof was screaming at  me right in the face. His perfectly green eye was surrounded by red instead of white and the skin around it was different shades of purple and black. His eyes disconnected from mine and I watched as he began to walk away.

"What happened to your face Eren?" I snapped before he could escape from me, he turned around and shifted awkwardly, his cheeks flushed a shade of red and I noticed that they too were a shade of purple.

"Oh, um, just a little accident," he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "it's no biggie, I'm okay."

I cocked an eyebrow at the lie, "Ah, you're not the smartest kid, y'know that right?" I nearly kicked myself in the shin, but I had to make it obvious that I had no idea what he was talking about, that I didn't see his father beating him last night.

He didn't need to know that I fucking cared.

But his body replied with a slight discomfort that I brought him, he chuckled and shrugged, "I'm going to get your black as your soul coffee now."

I watched him exit the building, as soon as he was gone Hanji was right at my side causing me to curse to myself, "I swear rainbows are shooting out of your ass right now."

I grumbled and reverted my eyes back to the screen and allowed my fingers to do whatever they please, "Go away."

"I actually came over here with a purpose," I looked up at her smirking, "Erwin wants you."

I huffed in annoyance, "Fan-fucking-tastic." I rose from my seat and walked to his office door that remained shut, which was odd considering he was usually out in the cubicles working with all of us. I knocked twice before I heard a 'come in' from the inside. I opened the door to find Erwin sitting at his elaborate desk that was huge but just his size. I felt like a fucking ant compared to him and that goddamn ebony wood desk.

"Sit down Levi."

The order took me by a bit of surprise but I obeyed after I closed the door, I sat back in silence as he furrowed his brows at his computer screen, clicking away at various windows that I didn't care about. Nonethless he was waisting my time. 

"Could you make it quick? I have shit to do."

He smiled and clicked the mouse one more time before sliding it away, his eyes met mine as did his smug grin, "Always nice to see you Levi."

"Such a pleasure, what did you need?"

He sighed, "always quick to the point as always."

"I see no need in bullshitting, you of all people should know that."

He nodded, "Of course, I just wanted to ask how you were doing first."

I grimaced at the formal expression that was being conjured at this moment, "Okay, Erwin, what kind of shit are you pulling? Really, I don't have time for this." I did, I had nothing better to do, but he called me in here to ask how I was? That was such bullshit I started feeling uneasy in my stomach.

He sighed and pulled out a manila envelope, placing it carefully on top of his desk, "I need you to do something very important for me."

"When do you not?"

He smiled warmingly at me as if that was a compliment, "Do you remember when we used to have reporters on the team?"

I shifted in my seat, "Yeah, the people that would go interview for stories and shit."

"Yes," he sighed, "well you know why we got rid of them right?"

"Our publishing company got popular enough that we didn't need to go out and get the information, it was being brought to us."

He nodded, "exactly and we're still doing great, if not better since we got rid of those positions."

I paused, waiting for the rest of that sentence that never came, "So...?"

He took a deep breath and I started to get nervous, "Well, I want you to get this story for me, it's peaked my interest and I think you would be the best at the job."

I scoffed at the compliment, "I'm not going out and interviewing fucking people Erwin, I would rather be couped up here doing the boring chart work."

"It's only one person Levi, they have already agreed to do the interview."

"Then why don't you do it," I snapped while crossing my arms, becoming incredibly annoyed with this entire situation.

"I have too much to handle here and with you doing this interview, I'll be doing the chart work for today," he gave me a pleading expression that look like a damn puppy that just got kicked and for a split second Eren's bruised face flashed through my mind.

I sighed heavily and eyed the envelope, "What's that?"

He glanced down then back up at me, "This is all the information about the person you're interviewing, the questions are in here as well. It's just some basic information to get you started."

"So...I'm going to this persons house?"

He nodded apologetically, "Yes, its a bit of a requirement."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Why is that? And who is this person?"

"His name is Grisha Yeager, he's the inventor of the home security systems. I basically want you to get insight as to how these things work, but of course he won't give out too much information, for safety purposes."

Everything froze for a moment and my thighs twitched as they desired to run, to get far away from this office and never return. My boss wanted me to enter enemy territory as an ally. My stomach flipped and twisted in an attempt to grasp onto what was happening. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to face the man that killed Mike and beat Eren and Mikasa. I didn't want to face this monster as Levi, I wanted to face him as a murderous leader, as Captain. The benefits of doing this interview were also endless and definitely something I couldn't pass up, as much as I wanted to, as much as I wanted to avoid the process altogether, I would be able to have a bit more insight as to how to take him down. 

And maybe even see the 3D maneuvering gear.

I inhaled sharply as the reality of that hit me, I could see the gear and the operations of this system without Eren really risking anything. My eyes flickered between Erwin's and the envelope and I knew that I was being far too quiet for a long period of time, "I'll do it, on one condition."

Erwin shifted in his chair, "And that is?"

"I want Eren to come with me, that's his father and I feel that it will be beneficial if he's there."

Erwin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How did you know they were related?"

I gulped and made eye contact, proving my confidence, "Same last name and he may have mentioned it."

Erwin sighed, "He's just here to run-"

"Errands, I know, but I won't do this without him there."

Erwin was silent for a moment but eventually sighed and slid the envelope over, "The interview is for 5pm, its 10am right now so you have a good amount of time to do your chart work and prepare for this interview."

I grabbed the envelope then scrunched my face, "These kids are working the same hours as the rest of us? That's shit."

Erwin chuckled, "As of now, yes, I want them to learn how things work around here and rather quickly."

My curiosity got the best of me, "Why is that?"

He shrugged, "Just to have more confidence in the staff around here. You and Hanji are really the only people I fully trust to run this company."

I swallowed hard, "Why would we run the company if you're here?"

"I won't always be here," he said with a smile, "now, read over the documents and get yourself organized. Return the papers tomorrow morning on my desk, if you could please."

I stayed still for a moment then nodded, tucking the envelope under my arm, "Yes sir," I teased before exiting the office. I inhaled sharply as the cool air met my skin and I realized how hot it was in that office. 

My legs carried me back to my cubicle where I laid the envelope on top of the keyboard and stared at it, as if it were going to speak to me and tell me what the fuck to do. I had to be strategical in my questions, obtain information about things that would benefit Hanji and I in Grisha's death, in the avenge of Mike. I would be face to face with Mike's killer and I wouldn't be able to kill him, how fucking ironic is this. 

I stretched my arms out, pushing me away from the desk in an attempt to breathe and calm down my thoughts. I jumped nearly 10 feet when hazel eyes waltzed up next to me with my black-as-my-soul coffee.

"Here ya go," he said while setting it down beside my keyboard, "I hope I got the right thing," he chuckled softly while blushing. 

"It's black coffee, how hard could it be, kid?" I hissed while sipping the scortching hot liquid, it burned and I couldn't help but like it at this point. Anything else to revert my attention away from the inevitable. I looked up to find Eren starring at me, again, as if I triggered a memory of some sort. I cocked an eyebrow then glare as I allowed the coffee to slither down my throat, burning the sides as it traveled, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, um, I-sorry," he stuttered as he looked away quickly, "I-"

"Go give Hanji her coffee then come back here, I need to talk to you," I ordered as I sat my coffee down.

He nodded and left quickly, I heard a 'bless your soul I've been waiting for this my whole life!', confirming that he gave the drink to Hanji. He returned back just as quickly as he left, standing awkwardly at my cubicle entrance. I laced my fingers as I rested my elbows on the chair arms, my eyes watched him-his every movement as usually, and I crossed my leg over the other one, resting at the ankle.

"So, you're coming with me to do an interview."

He blinked a few times as his mouth slightly gaped, "I-what?"

I nodded while keeping my eyes on his, "Mhm, but first, what's your fathers name?"

He looked at the floor then back up at me, hesitating slightly, "Grisha, why?"

"Because that's who we're interviewing," I smirked, "I just needed to confirm that he was your father."

He began to panic, he stepped backwards away from as if I was threatening him, "No, I'm sorry, I can't, I-"

"I could use your help, having someone familiar with his attitude and the estate."

"W-wait, we're going to my house?!"

"Keep it down Yeager," I ordered and he clamped his mouth shut, "Yes, we are, but you're not his son in this interview. You're there on business, I'm not asking if you would like to, I'm telling you that you're going to, do you understand?"

I watched his throat contract as he swallowed hard, his body twitched and moved in constant motion, "I just, I don't have a good relationship with my father."

"He's not your father at 5 o'clock Eren and you'll have me there if anything gets out of hand."

His eyes flickered up to meet mine, his body stood a little straighter, "Really?"

He asked as if I would lie to him out of sheer joy, I frowned, "Yes, really."

He exhaled in relief, his muscles noticeably relaxed, "Okay, so what's the interview for?"

"The security system he created. I'll be looking over the questions and information I need to know, but I'm going to assume you have some insight on the operations of the system, correct?"

He shook his head, "No, my dad is incredibly secretive about his system. I'm surprised he allowed an interview..."

"Well I guess we'll find out, correct?" I smirked and earned a slight nod from Eren,"Now, go do whatever you're supposed to, I'll get this set up as I do my other shit."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

I looked up at him, his eyes were hopeful, "I've got it kid, I'll call you if I need something."

He smiled then disappeared from my sight, the absence of his presence made me want to slam my forehead against my desk. It was comforting to be around him and relaxing, I didn't have to try and talk to him, I just did.

Ugh, I hate him.

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

"If you keep acting like this I'm going to lock you in the car."

"Please do, I don't want to do this."

"I don't either, but here we are."

The large wooden door opened, silencing our bickering in an instant. The resident stepped forward and gave us a confused but welcoming expression. It was a female that had a lot of Eren's features, but she looked scared and hesitant as our eyes connected.

"Eren? What're you doing here?"

He stiffened next to me, "I'm working. Mom, this is Levi, he hired me. We're here to interview Dad."

I inhaled sharply as he mentioned that this was his mother, "I'm Levi Ackerman, Mrs. Yeager, we have a scheduled interview with your husband."

She shifted in the doorway and glanced behind her before looking back at us, "An interview? That's unlike him."

I held up the schedule sheet, confirming that we were to speak with Grisha Yeager at 5pm in his residence, "We don't have a lot of time and I ask that while Eren and I are here, you treat him on business terms, not as if he is your son."

She nodded hesitantly, "Y-yes sir, I'll go get Grisha now-"

"No need," a male voice interrupted, a body followed being the voice. I was met with the killer of Mike and the abuser of Eren, he was right in front of me and I could ring his neck, break every bone in his pathetic little body, but I couldn't. I couldn't punish him for his crimes in any way, not now, not yet.

He smiled, his cheeks rose his glasses slightly, "Hello, I'm Grisha Yeager."


	8. Chapter 8

Everything that this man held to his title flashed through my head as a reminder that what I was to do during this interview was incredibly important, to the point of no measure. I could use this interview to my utmost advantage and I was to do so. As I peered into the green iris', making it a point to act as if I had little to no information on this man, I remember the conversation Hanji and I had about him before I left. How she was in utter disbelief that I would be involved in such an act as this and that she begged me to come along. I denied her request due to the fact that she was unable in keeping her shit together in situations like this, especially since this would spark her anger. As disappointed as she was, she insisted that I share the information I obtained during this interview. Of course, I was already going to do so. 

The memory of Hanji transitioned into a memory of Mike and how he wouldn't be able to see what we were going to accomplish. This was his idea in the first place, to take Grisha down and he failed. He wouldn't be able to ask us to help him, like he could have. He wouldn't have to take this self-inflicted mission on by himself and I would curse his name at the thought of him doing this alone. He had Hanji and I, yet he refused to use us and that made Mikasa right in a sense because Mike was, in fact, pathetic. To take on such a task, to underestimate the abilities of Grisha was ignorant and doomed to fail from the beginning. He was so secretive and didn't allow us to contribute whatever help was necessary, if he did, the chances of his survival would of had a greater chance.

But, that wasn't how it turned out and there is no going back. The only thing we could do, was to believe that we wouldn't regret the choices we have made. We aren't allowed to know the outcome until it happens, so why regret something that we had full confidence in?

So then, I managed a small smiled and formally held out my hand, "Hello, Mr. Yeager, I'm Levi Ackerman and I'll be interviewing you today."

He smiled warmly and shook my hand twice before retrieving it, "Please, call me Grisha," I rested my hand at my side, watching as his eyes shifted towards his son, who became increasingly quiet as the evening went on.

"I should ask that you treat Eren as my assitant and to act as if there is no relation between you two," I watched as Grisha's eyes moved back onto me, the fire in my stomach burned.

"Of course, but I wasn't expecting anyone to assist you."

"It was of my own request, I wanted to avoid asking pointless questions," I kept my expression still and emotionless as I spoke, revealing nothing other than what was said. Eren and I already discussed some of the basic things, like when the idea of the security system was made and why he was so apt to making such a thing. The answers were as I expected-to keep dangerous people out and to protect families. I couldn't help by cringe in the slightest at the sound of that coming out of Eren's mouth, knowing what his father put him through and much more, knowing that so many people were being protected that didn't deserve it.

Let's face it, I think everyone deserves to die.

Grisha stepped to the side where Carla once was, but unknowingly disappeared at some point during the introduction, "Come in and we'll get this over with."

I stepped inside, Eren following closely behind me, "So, how do you operate the system?" I asked without glancing down at the paper in front of me. I already planned to ask that the instant this thing started, every question was about how to control and operate this system so why not get it out of the way.

There was a sigh then a rush of air as Grisha passed by me, "Follow me," he ordered. I did as I was told, annoyingly.

He had grown irritated as the evening went on, the reason was unknown and I couldn't figure out if it was the interview itself or just my presence in general. Nonetheless, I followed in silence. We traveled down a flight of stairs, eventually leading into a long hall that had two doors at the end, one was directly in front of us and one was off to the side that read 'Stairs'. So there was another floor, the basement maybe?

Grisha retrieved a key from his pocket, unlocking the door to reveal the operation room, I watched the door to that read 'Stairs', growing eager to go through it. I had to remind myself to focus on what was in front of me at this moment. The operation room had several cameras that seemed to border the house. Two viewed the backyard, another two view the street over the wall, four occupied the front of the house and there was a total of eight inside the house itself. My mouth gaped slightly as to how many fucking cameras there were. I wondered how long he stayed in here just watching people pass by or watching his kids in their rooms-I shivered slightly.

"Is it cold in here?"

I glanced up at Grisha, "No, I'm fine."

His eyes stayed on me for a moment then returned to the screens, "Well, I guess I should explain what I have here, hm?" He glanced at me, my paper, then back at the screen. I retrieved a pen and clicked it, nodding for him to proceed. Eren stood behind me, too close for comfort if you ask me, I could smell whatever cologne he drowned his clothing in. 

"So, as you can see I have a total of 16 cameras that border my house that are on a 24/7 surveillance," he paused as I took a few notes, "I can control them with this one stick here," he pointed to a red-balled controller, "I push one of these buttons with the numbers on them, each button is assigned to a camera and I can move them how I please. The ones in the front and backyard are able to do a 360 degree turn," he paused as I scribbled down this ridiculousness, "moving on to-"

"If they can do a 360 surveillance, then why have four of them? Aren't the ones on top of the wall enough?" I interruppted, leaning on my left foot slightly.

He looked at me and smiled, "You can never be too careful."

I wanted to roll my eyes but I restrained myself from doing so, "So, what are these controls for?" I nodded my head towards the various buttons that occupied the black counter, watching them flash red, blue and green lights in various rhythms.

"Ah, well the ones that are flashing green are for the window and door barriers. I push one of those buttons then a steel panel rises from the bottom to cover any opening around the house."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Steel panels? That sounds like a shit ton of money for panels."

He chuckled softly, "I'm big on safety Mr. Ackerman."

"Levi, please," I corrected.

He nodded once, "Levi, I believe that we should protect ourselves no matter what the cost. Lives are important and should be carefully sealed away to last a long time. Metal isn't strong enough to protect a life, I've tested that out myself, so steel has become my element of choice."

I watched him, cutting my eyes to make it seem that I was heavily interested into what he was saying, "You tested it out?"

"Oh, well, not literally. I meant on a dummy," he let out a nervous laugh, "I would never take a life to test something."

I nodded then pointed to the blue buttons, "Those are?"

He shifted slightly, "Those are the benign weapons I have installed. They control the tranquilizers, mase, and the flashing lights."

I began to really listen at this point, "Flashing lights?"

"If someone is going to attack your house, I feel it is important to blind them or scare them away before taking extreme measures."

"So the tranquilizers and mase are the second step then?"

He nodded in agreement, "I hardly ever need to go any further than that."

I gulped as I had a feeling I already knew what the red buttons were for, I wasn't ready to hear that yet, "Where are these weapons installed? All over your house?"

"In various spots that I do not wish to expose," he smiled warmingly, as if he didn't just irritate the shit out of me.

I inhaled slowly as the next question rendered in my mind for a moment, "And...the red ones?"

His eyes, that were a grey/green color, sparked into the firey color that reminded me of Eren's and for the first time I saw  _life_ in this man, "Ah, those are my big weapons that hardly use."

"Why is that?"

"They're meant for killing others."

The words hung in the air for a moment, as if that was shocking to any of us. Eren and I already knew the potential those guns had, but neither of them knew that. I acted as if that made me uncomfortable and forced my body to shift, making it seem that my clothing became suffocating. 

"What are these weapons that you have? Guns?"

He shrugged, "You could say that."

Why you little fucking-

"Grisha!"

All three of our heads turned towards the door as the faint yell of a woman echoed through the hall. He moved to the door frame, "What?!"

"Get up here right now! I need to speak with you!"

"Carla, I'm in the middle of something!"

"Now!!"

She wasn't taking no for an answer, "We'll be waiting here, sir." 

Grisha turned to me and smiled once again, "If you don't mind waiting outside this room, I should return shortly." He stepped aside, holding the door open for us to exit. I hissed to  myself as I exited the room, stepping aside as if I was to wait for him to return. He locked the door with his key, a golden one with a large groove in the front and three following after. He turned to Eren and I, "I shouldn't be too long." Within a moment he disappeared, leaving Eren and I alone, with the door that read 'Stairs'.

I stood there for a moment, listening for any confirmation that he was with Carla, the mumbling of their conversation seeped through the cieling above us.

I glanced at the door and nodded my head towards it, "What's in there?" I looked up at Eren, who seemed to be zoning out this entire time and refusing to engage in any sort of conversation. His black eye reminded me why that was.

"Oh, um, that leads to the basement."

My heart flickered in excitement, more so confirmation that I was right, "Could we-"

"No! Absolutely not!" He missed, curling his fingers into fists, "That place is strictly off limits."

I smirked, "What's down there?"

His eyebrows furrowed, his lips twitched into a frown, "I...don't know."

Lie.

"How do you not know? You live here."

"It's top secret Levi," he warned,

"Do me a favor?"

He twitched slightly, pulling his dress shirt over his hands slightly, "What is it?"

"Keep an eye out for me," I ordered then disappeared behind the forbidden door before he could respond. I heard a soft hiss of inaudible threats as the door clicked shut. My legs moved in a hurried motion down the flight of stairs. The air became thicker and warmer as I reached the bottom, only to be greeted with a large steel door that had a wheel on the front with a combination that requirement numbers and letters. The possibilities were fucking endless and I groaned, another obstacle, another day.

I sighed and took one last look at the door before returning back upstairs. I swung the door open to find Eren staring wide-eyed at me, then exhaling in relief. I looked around to find him alone, just as I left him. I smirked, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

He glared at me, "Do tell me what the purpose of that was!"

I shrugged, "I was curious."

He dragged his hand down his face, "You could have gotten in so much shit, my dad would've killed you!"

"Look at you caring about me," I teased. The blush that formed on his face and ears was way too rewarding. I found my heart and stomach flipping in unison as if they couldn't contain the energy or the excitement. I guess that's what feelings are like.

"I...I don't care, I just-I um..."

"Relax, kid, I was just joking," I smirked while leaning back against the wall, crossing my arms. Eren's eyes shifted to the floor and he leaned on the wall across from me, looking uncomfortable as ever, "So, what's it like living here?"

He scoffed at the question, "Hell."

I raised my eyebrows as if I was shocked, "Oh? Why is that? You're so safe here." I teased once again and rolled my eyes.

"Pfft, yeah, I guess you could say that. Except he cares about this system more than any of us," he stated in such confidence that it was concerning, but not shocking. I could see that Grisha cared about this invention of his a lot more than anything else, especially when it came to his wife and kids.

"Maybe he just cares a lot to protect you," I cringed at the lie.

Eren rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, pretty soon there won't be anything to protect."

I furrowed my eyebrows and leaned forward, "Why is th-"

"So sorry about that!" Grisha exclaimed while walking down the hall with a fake smile plastered on his face, "My apologies but I'm afraid I have to cut this interview short."

Eren looked at his father in confusion and I did in irritation, we had only been here for an hour, "Maybe we should reschedule?"

"Oh, no that won't be necessary, there isn't much more to tell then I already told you," I motioned his hand out to the exit, "I apologize for rushing you, but things have come up with my wife."

I watched his face for a moment, reading the lie like an open book, but decided it was best not to argue it. I motioned for Eren to follow as I exited the large home, Grisha walked us all the way to the door, bidding us another apology before closing it off to us. I looked down at my watch that read 6:03pm and sighed. Glancing up at Eren, he looked twice as uncomfortable as before, he knew something was going on that I didn't, he read the lie on Grisha's face just like I did. Was it something familiar to the events last night? 

"I don't have to go back to the office, do you?" I asked while walking back to the car, without Eren following.

I stopped and looked back to find him on the front of his porch, "No, I don't need anything so I guess I'll just stay here."

His eyes said he didn't want to, but his mouth refused to speak the words. I tucked the filled out papers back into the manila envelope and sealed it until I got home. I watched Eren as he kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, I sighed, "You hungry?"

His head snapped up a little too quickly and his eye color brightened, but he smiled apologetically, "I'm sure we have something inside, thanks though."

I rolled my eyes and walked around the front of the car, "Get in." I barked the order loud enough for him to hear, I meant to and as always-he obeyed. He practically skipped down the long walkway into the passenger seat. I revved up the engine to the company car that just happened to be a camero. Erwin seemed to always enjoy his toys.

We sat in silence, my eyes were peeled to the road in front of me as my thoughts began to reel. There were levels to that system that we would have to watch out for, cameras to keep an eye on, and the safe door that needed to be cracked as well. There was so much to do, so much that needed to be accomplished, and what seemed like a first, time was on our side. We had a year, almost exactly to accomplish everything that we desire to, how was the big question, but next Thursday things would be discussed. Eren would, hopefully, have footage of the 3DMG, and Hanji and I would have knowledge of how to operate from the inside. I didn't know how knowing how to work the fucking shit would benefit us unless we were in the inside,but it was definitely beneficial to know where the cameras were placed. I already had a plan as to how we were going to get rid of those as well.

"He's going to hit her."

I blinked a few times, making the paved road in front of me come into focus before glancing at Eren, "What?"

He stayed staring out the window, his cheek resting on his palm, "My dad, he's probably beating her right now."

I remained silent and watched the road in front of me, becoming fully aware of all the food restaurants I had already passed. This wasn't surprising in the least, what was surprising was that he was sharing it with me, "How do you know?"

He sighed and kept his sight on the world passing by, "The look in his eyes, it's always the same. It's like he gets some sort of enjoyment out of it." He sighed once again, shifting in the leather seat so he was facing forward, "He doesn't do it to just my mom..."

He trailed off, making it obvious as to what he was wanting to say, I glanced at him and his black eye, "If you ever need somewhere to stay, you have my number brat." I annoyed myself with this sudden hospitality, I only opened up my apartment to Hanji and Mike, it wasn't easy for them to gain that privilege, but here this fucking brat was, earning it without even trying. But, for some reason, I wanted to be his escape away from all of that, even from myself. If he could forget about what was happening with his dad and what was happening with the two killers that plotted against his father, just for a moment then I would deem myself as a successful human.

That's what Levi was, a human or someone who tried to be.

Captain, was not.

"A-are you su-"

"What do you want to eat?" 

He paused for a moment, I could feel his eyes on me as if they were searching for something, "Um...do you like In-n-out?"

I nodded, "Probably the only fast food I'll ever eat." I glanced to the side to find his cheeks turning a faint red and his eyes were hopeful, like I had just given him praise for doing a good trick of some sort. 

Like a pet.

We ate in a comfortable silence that not even I was used to, just him being there was enough for me and at this moment that's all I could ask for. I would continuously glance at him eating his hamburger with only cheese on it, with pickles on the side-was he even human. I would mock that he would have ketchup on the corner of his mouth, in return he would get flustered and try to wipe it off as fast and efficeintly as he could. To which, several times, he failed and just smeared it on his chin.

I may have chuckled a little bit.

"Shut up! You make me nervous okay," he grumbled while wiping the rest of the ketchup contents on his face.

I cocked an eyebrow, swallowing a fry, "How do I make you nervous?" I was genuinely intrigued.

His shoulders tensed up, his eyes stayed on the fries in front of him, "Uh, well, you're kinda my boss, y'know."

"Not right now I'm not," I replied while sipping my tea.

His eyes flickered up to meet mine as his eyebrows pinched in confusion, "Then what are you?" He asked before sipping his orange juice-seriously he's not human.

I smirked, "Your hot date."

He made a snorting noise and covered his mouth immediately, failing to hide that orange juice came out of his nose. I bit the inside of my cheek to refrain myself from laughing as the napkin soaked up the orange liquid. He refused to make eye contact with me as he tried to get his shit together, I sat surprisingly still in response to his clumsiness. The laugh that wanted to erupt from my throat could only be avoided for so long, I had to turn away to control myself.

He giggled with the napkin over the lower half of his face, "Shut up." He grumbled while I looked at the floor to the side, "That's not funny!"

I paced my hand over my mouth as the laugh that desperately wanted to come out was starting to do so, "You're right." I agreed and earned another soft giggle from him.

"It's your fault! Why would you say something like that?!" He said with a laugh that was angelic to my ears.

I bit my lip, a chuckle slithered out causing me to inhale sharply to keep my shit together. I sat up straight and forced myself to make eye contact, with an eyebrow raised I continued to tease, "What am I not hot enough to be your date?"

"Oh my god," he rolled his eyes while wiping away the rest of the orange liquid, "could you not?"

I curled my bottom lip, "Tell me I'm pretty Eren."

"Levi!" He whined while covering his entire face with his obscenely large hands.

"I require attention," I teased, pushing my boundaries as far as our professional relationship went.

He spread his fingers to reveal his green eyes, "I'm giving you my attention are you happy now?"

I batted my eyelashes, wanting to make him 500% flustered for whatever reason that I couldn't conjure at the moment, "Am I pretty Eren?"

He exhaled sharply through his nose as he glared at me, "If I say no am I fired?"

"Yes," I answered while throwing a fry at him.

He laughed once again and retracted his hands from his face, glaring at me, "You're the prettiest woman I've ever seen."

"I knew it," I smirked while sipping my tea again, attempting to control the blush that threatened the surface of my skin. How stupid it was to feel this way over a compliment like that one. As the tea trickled down  my throat I realized that we had been sitting here for over an hour and I was consciously flirting with him. 

Me flirting was just as rare as Hanji being sane.

"Levi?"

I looked up at him, retracting my lips from the straw, "Hm?"

"Do you mind taking me to Armins house?" 

I stared at him for a moment as the reality of why he didn't want to go home set in, of course I would avoid taking him back to that place by whatever means, but it was also a reality check that he wasn't entirely comfortable with me yet. I had opened my home to him, he had the option but wasn't in a right place to be taking it yet. Which I understood, but I felt myself become motivated to make him reach that level of comfort with me. 

What the fuck is happening to me?

Of course, I agreed to take him to Armin's house and of course I had to pretend that I had no idea where I was going even though I did. I had walked the path to Armin's twice now, I felt that I would be walking here on more than one occasion as well. The silence returned to the both of us as I took him home, but it was that comfortable silence again. 

I reached the shack, to find that Mikasa was already here, what a shock. 

Eren exited the car, stopping before he closed the door to tuck his head in, "Thank you, Levi."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't thank me brat, like hell I would allow you to be at your house tonight."

The smile that formed on his face should have been illegal, everything about him should have been illegal. He should be arrested for being too attractive-yes I know that sounds like something a stripper would say.

"Thank you, any way," he closed the door before I could respond.

I stayed parked in front of the shack until he was inside. Mikasa opened the door and peered out at me, forcing a small smile to be polite. Armin seemed to be tucked in the kitchen, maybe picking at the wood on top of the circle dining room table. 

I sighed as I took off in the company car, groaning to myself as the silence was no longer comfortable and much more tense. The manila envelope reminded me the sheer purpose of tonight and it told me what I accomplished and what I didn't. There were so many other important things to be running through my mind.

But all I could see was the pavement and his smile.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the hiatus, I get really insecure about my writing and I just, //avoids at all costs.  
> Anywho, here's chapter 9!  
> I am tracking this fic on Tumblr: fic:topurge  
> and my tumblr is: @levifuckerman
> 
> Come say hi and enjoy!

"What?!"

I flinched as the coffee mug slammed on the table, Hanji was always one to overreact to things, but this was surprisingly new. 

"There's a hidden safe, I know that it holds the gear, I just need to figure out the fucking code," I grumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose.

After I dropped Eren off at Armin's I retreated home to find an anxious Hanji, demanding that I tell her absolutely everything that happened during the interview.

Of course, I told her everything, minus the date Eren and I had at the end. Would I even consider it a date? The memories flooded back of his smile and the faint blush on his cheeks whenever I embarrassed him. Also the way he-

“Hey, Lover Boy,” Hanji barked while snapping her fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to reality, “I need to know more! What happened with Grisha when you went down to the basement? Did anything happen with him and Eren? Details you little shit!” She whined while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

I slapped her grip away, “I’ve told you everything. The operating room is on the third floor, down this long hallway. It’s easily accessible, with the key.”

Hanji groaned, “Great, we need a combination AND a key.”

I sighed as she began to overstress, “The key won’t be hard to get, I’ve already memorized the shape and grooves to make a copy. The combination is what we need to worry about. There were letters and numbers.”

She whined, slamming her forehead on the table, “Why couldn’t this be easy?”

“We are literally talking about killing a man and breaking into his house that is fucking surrounded by weapons and cameras, you thought this was going to be easy?”

“A girl can dream.” She mumbled while keeping her head down, “Does Eren know the code?”

“I don’t think so, it didn’t seem like it.”

“Then how the hell is he going to be able to see the gear?” She asked while lifting her head off the table.

I sipped my tea slowly, setting it down carefully, “We’re just going to have to trust him.”

* * *

 

“One black-as-your-soul coffee for you,” the brat exclaimed proudly while setting my coffee next to my keyboard, “Good morning, Levi.”

I grumbled, shifting my eyes away from the screen in front of me to the green-eyed brat that was way too happy this early, “Morning, kid.”

The tips of his ears turned red as he turned swiftly to give Hanji her coffee, to which she hugged him excitingly while thanking him. She needs coffee 24/7 or else she’ll lose her shit. Believe me, it’s not a site to see.

Eren was back at my side in about 5 minutes, I typed mindlessly, entering in various numbers and variables as I always did. I could feel the bags under my ears growing exceedingly.

“Levi?”

I paused, glaring up at the brunet, “This better be important”

He shifted awkwardly in his clothes, “How...do you go about talking to someone...who is unreachable?”

I cocked an eyebrow, “What the hell are you talking about kid?”

He huffed and leaned on the edge of my cubicle wall, “I just...have something to tell a certain person but I don’t know how to reach him. He’s made it so we couldn’t identify him, which leaves no communication until we see each other again...but I...feel like this isn’t something that can wait.”

I blinked as I realized he was talking about me, not Levi, but Captain. He couldn’t wait til Thursday? For fucks sake what happened yesterday for this to be so urgent? We didn’t find anything substantially important. I hope he wasn’t hyped up about the operations room because that wasn’t necessarily a big finding. Of course I knew such a room existed and yes, how to operate the buttons and cameras was important, but he seems to know something more.

I cleared my throat, bringing myself back to the conversation, “Just be patient, I’m sure it can wait.”

He frowned and rested his chin on his hand, “I guess I’m just anxious.”

My eyes turned back to the screen, my fingers moved on their own, numbers appeared in the empty boxes in routine. Without looking away, I decided to-

“Yesterday was really nice, by the way. I had fun.”

I stopped everything, my fingers jolted still and my head turned slowly upwards so our eyes could meet. His cheeks were profusely red, as were his ears. He was illegally adorable when he was embarrassed.

“I’m sorry...that’s not something I should say to my boss,” he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head, taking a step away from my desk.

“It was nice,” I said before returning back to my work. The heat in my skin was almost unbearable, I hate this kid for making me so flustered.

I could feel him smiling at me, his green orbs staying on my face before Hanji called him over for something. Under my breath, I thanked her for that.

* * *

 

“He was really anxious about tonight, hopefully it’s something I didn’t see during the interview.”

“But that doesn’t make sense, he went to Armin’s house right after, right?”

“Yes, but he still could’ve gone home. Although I couldn’t see him doing that, especially after all he knew that was happening to his mother.”

Hanji went silent and the air hung thick as we walked in the darkness. Our masks glowed, reflecting the moons light. My jacket became slightly suffocating as we inched closer to Armin’s house. I was anxious, simply because Eren was. I hated being anxious.

“I’m gonna puke,” Hanji interrupted my thoughts.

“Away from me, Hanji Zoe,” I ordered, distancing myself from her slightly.

She whimpered slightly, “All I’ve had today was coffee and I’m so anxious I feel like I’m gonna hurl, what if they know? What if they’ve found out who we are?”

“They don’t know, relax. You should really lay off the coffee by the way.”

“I can’t help it, you know that. Coffee is like, my spirit animal.”

I rolled my eyes, knowing she wouldn’t be able to see, “Well your spirit animal is about to spiritually fuck you over by making you puke your guts out. At least at some bread or crackers.”

“Oh, Levi you’re so caring,” she cooed while nudging my shoulder gently.

“I don’t want your coffee smelling barf all over me, that’s all this is,” I grumbled.

She stifled a giggle but remained silenced as we walked up the entryway of Armin’s home. Hanji lifted her hand, balling it into a fist to knock with her knuckle, but the door swung open before she could reach it. Mikasa stood there, looking frantic with a slightly smile. She pulled Hanji and I in by our jackets, we stumbled forward into the shack.

“Don’t grab me like that,” I ordered while adjusting my clothing.

“We don’t have much time, shortstack,” she hissed.

Hanji snorted and stepped away as I snapped my neck to glare at her. Armin and Eren were sitting at the raggity table that seriously needed to be replaced. Mikasa rushed to her same stance in the kitchen, keeping a keen eye on everyone. The air felt light and full of...joy? What the fuck were they so happy about?

“What the hell is going on?” I barked, everyone stiffened as the annoyance in my tone was louder than expected.

“Well...for one, we know how to operate the cameras and the weapons that are set around my house,” Eren stated proudly.

I cursed under my breath, becoming impatient. If what I saw that day was all he was going to tell me then I would surely burn this house down.

“Are they easily operated?” Hanji asked, realizing how tense my shoulders have become.

Armin nodded, “I’ve already figured them out.” He smiled warmingly, “It’s actually pretty basic, at least what from Eren has told me. I figured that would be my part in this whole operation.”

“As warming as that sounds, that’s not happening.” I hissed, “you’re not entering the house unless told otherwise, we don-”

“I’m the smartest one here, but physically I am weak,” he argued, “let me do this one thing.”

“Actually, I would say she is the smartest one here,” I gestured towards Hanji, “and it’s too dangerous for any of you to be physically involved. Especially since they would recognize you instantly.”

“We can get masks just like you!” Eren cried out, “we are going to be involved just as much as you are, we are the only reason you are able to get this far.” His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes glimmered into a beautiful silver that had me feeling things that I shouldn’t, “we get the masks, you let us in, or else this is over.”

Everyone silence, their eyes were on me and Hanji’s were looking elsewhere as she tried to surpress her laugh. No one ever challenges me, much less orders me to do something. I’m the one that is to be feared, the one that others need back away from when I enter a building and yet here this fucking kid is yelling at me like I’m none of those things.

My legs jolted me forward, my fingers curled around the collar of his shirt and I tugged harshly so the fabric tightened around his neck, “you do not cross me like that,” I growled, my voice lowering an octave and becoming laced with a tone that I did not recognize, “you don’t know the dangers of this operation, you just know how it functions. Do you understand? The goal here is for all of us to come out alive, but the likelihood of that happening is slim. At least for now, I will not risk three fucking lives for something so pitiful, the only ones at risk are Hanji and I, do I make myself clear?”

His eyes shifted across my mask, trying to make out any features, any familiarity, but I knew it wouldn’t come to him so easily.

“This whole thing is just as important to me as it is to you, and it’s not pitiful! You don’t know my reason, or my story as to why I want to do this, I have people to protect! I want to be the one the kill him and I know you do too, treat me as a comrade not fucking child!”

“You are a child!” I yelled back, gripping the shirt tighter.

“Why do you care?!”

I snapped my mouth closed as I realized how I sounded protective of him. Captain didn’t have the ability to feel things like this, Captain was heartless and relentless. So what the fuck am I doing?

I released his shirt, “I care if this operation fails, you won’t be the one to make that happen. That’s all I care about.”

I swallowed hard at the lie, this was all becoming so dangerous. My emotions were actually one of my obstacles, something I never had to deal with before.

Before him.

I cleared my throat, noticing that Mikasa was being blocked from Hanji and Armin remained seated with a terrified expression. Eren looked at his fingers that were now laced together, his knuckles were appearing white as he tightened the grip. His body shook, allowing his anger to seep through his pores.

I sighed, taking the seat next to him, “we’ll discuss that the closer the time comes, understand?” My voice came out a little gentler than I wanted it to, I made a mental note to keep control of that as well. I talk about Hanji losing her shit all the time, but in reality I’m fucking losing mine.

Hanji sat next to me, occupying the last empty seat.

Eren looked up at me, eyebrows remained furrowed, but his hands relaxed and he nodded. Armin’s shoulders relaxed, Mikasa remained tense with her fists remaining balled. She watched me like a hawk, like I was her prey and if I moved an inch towards Eren, she was going to pounce.

I couldn’t blame her. I wanted to protect him just as much as she did.

“Now, is there anything else that you wanted to share with us?”

Eren’s eyes sparked back to the vibrant green I’ve come to love, “Remember the basement, with the impossible code in my house, the one I told you about before?”

Hanji and I nodded, leaning forward slightly as his demeanor began to lighten.

**“** Well…”, he paused and smiled cynically, giving me chills straight down my spine, “I know the code.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me I suck at updating.  
> This is more of a filler chapter than anything and it may be triggering to some.

"How the fuck-"

"What is it," I interrupted Hanji's bewilderment. A squeal seeped through her clamped lips as she tried to contain herself, literally something she is incapable of doing. 

I watched him, his demeanor change from confident and cynical, to cunning. He crossed his arms, allowing the shirt to tighten around his biceps and chest, I pushed away any thought I had and focused on the fucking prize.

"I'm not telling you."

If he could see my eyes, he would be terrified because the glare that I was sending his way was meant to put others to death. I inhaled, calming down every fiber in my being that screamed 'just fucking kill him'.

"And why is that?"

I eyed Mikasa, smirking as she watched me,  _knowing_  how much this was pissing me off. Armin's lips tugged at the corners, but he managed to suppress his smile for the time being. These little fucking shits.

"I'm in this as much as you are. I'm going in and getting that gear myself."

"Well...not completely by yourself," Mikasa chimed in, purely confident in every word she spoke.

Hanji and I remained silent, I knew what she was thinking and I could only assume she could recognize the thoughts that were swarming my brain. I didn't want them to be put in the middle of the dangers of this operation, I planned for them to give us the information and we would put it into action. 

But that's not happening and it's not going to happen. They are just as stubborn as we are, just as in this as Hanji and I are. This moment I realized, I cared if they got hurt or not and I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't and yet here I am-sitting in silence. I bit my lip, contemplating the options that I had, I only had one. Emotions, connections, or bonds were to be silenced now, as they should have been. I've trained myself to block my emotions from surfacing, I could focus on what really matters.

_He_ is the reason this is so difficult.

I glared at him, inhaled deeply and complied, "Fine. Your job is to retrieve the gear in one piece." Whether the last part was meant for the actual gear or them is up for interpretation. 

I didn't let them respond, rising from the table I left the house immediately. Not caring whether or not Hanji would be following. The fact that this decision bothered me in the slightest made everything feel out of balance: out of place. 

I felt out of control.

I heard a faint sound of the door closing, indicating that somebody else left the house, Hanji I presumed. I kept walking, faster than usual. If Eren gets caught by his father, I don't know what will happen to him, would he kill his own son? He's gone as far as beating him, so who knows. It's all unknown, all out of my reach. The hallway, the stairway, the safe-the images flooded through my mind like distant memories and I tried to calm down by telling myself that Eren knew how to navigate that house better than me.

"Captain!"

It wasn't Hanji, which caused me to walk faster. What the fuck did he want? He got everything he asked for, why bother me? And where the fuck is Hanji?

"Captain!" He repeated. His feet hit the pavement in increasingly faster rhythms and I cursed my parents for giving me short legs. 

A hand grabbed my shoulder and jolted me back a few steps. My hands balled in to fists immediately, my elbows bent and I was already defending myself. I was ready to fight.

_I didn't know what else to do._

He held up his hands in surrender, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Woah, hey, I don't want to fight you."

I lower my hands to my sides, keeping them balled due to frustration, "What do you want?" My voice lowered, revealing just how pissed I was and he flinched slightly.

His eyes lowered to his feet and he fidgeted, "I wanted to thank you."

My eyebrow cocked as confusion swept over me, "You what?"

He chuckled nervously and looked up at me, my mask, "I know you think I'm just a kid, but I'm stronger than what I've shown you. This whole operation consumes my day to day thoughts and...", he sighed and took a step towards me, "I just want to be taken seriously and you agreeing to let me retrieve the gear tonight proved to me that you do see something in me."

"I don't have a choice, that's all it was", I hissed trying to maneuver around him, but his long ass legs blocked me.

"You see me as that weak kid you hauled in on that first night, that was an act and it will only be an act." I looked up to find a completely different kid peering down at me. He aged within a sentence, matured in just a few syllables and I wanted to punch and fuck him at the same time.

I crossed my arms and smirked, knowing he wouldn't be able to see, "Just don't fuck this up, brat."

I pushed past him, not wanting to continue this conversation any longer. 

I could feel him watching my back, smiling from ear to ear because he earned some sort of approval. It's the same expression I receive at work and I knew it all too well.

My chest felt warm and the rest of the walk home was a blur.

 

* * *

 

Laughter filled my sense, the repetitive tones of pure joy-no, pure revenge. I knew that sound all too well, it's something I grew up with, the laughter of someone about to get their last drop of vengeance no matter what the cost was. It was never-ending, like the desire to seek back something that was once yours, the laughter never stopped. 

It's all I can hear, the echoes bouncing off of whatever surface there was, but I can't see anything. It's pitch dark and the laughter grows louder, as if it is coming closer to my ears. My heart beats in uneven rhythms, the unknown is what scares me the most. My senses are crawling back to me, there's a cloth on my mouth that binds my speech privileges while chains bound my arms and legs to, what feels like, a wooden chair. 

_This is so familiar isn't it, Captain?  
_

The voice is unrecognizable and the laughter continues. I clench my fists, trying to break away from the danger that has threatened me. There are no smells, only the laughter that grows louder and louder by the second.

_Risking so many lives for selfish reasons, how pathetic are you?_

I attempt to speak but nothing comes out, a pitiful attempt that rewarded me with grumbles and inaudible noises. The voice speaks the truth though, how selfish am I to risk the lives of children to get revenge?

_Revenge is a powerful thing, don't you agree?_

I do...

_You're willing to risk their lives, his life for your precious Mike?_

The name tugs at my heart, Mike was nothing but an asset to me and I owed him this much. Although he was stupid to not seek the help of Hanji and I, I still owe him something. His name will be avenged, he has earned that right in life and in death. Why am I doubting this entire thing?

_Because of him._

The darkness has disappeared, light pierces my sight and I blink rapidly, trying to gain back my vision. The room is white, no walls but a floor that I am placed on. The chair has become a part of me by now, I can't move without it, the chains keep us together like lovers that were meant to be. My heart pounds in my ears as I search for an escape, some type of hope to get out of this...whatever  _this_ is. I see nothing, even though a voice accompanies me, the laughter fades and heightens as time goes on. My patience has been run thin as nothing happens, if you're going to kill me then  _kill me_ , if you're going to torture me than please proceed-I am not afraid.

I inhale and exhale through my nose as the white canvas refuses to be painted. It feels cold and  _empty,_ a feeling I do not recognize. Suddenly I am suffering, my lungs become tight as if they have smoked a pack of cigarettes in an hour. My ears begin to ring, signaling that they are losing their strength and my mouth becomes dry. The life is being pulled out of me, blood drips down my neck as my ears continue to fail, my eyes begin to overflow with tears that were formed by my own blood and my throat guides overflowing amounts of blood to my mouth that I cannot release.

I am going to drown in the essence of me.

_You've brought this on yourself, Captain, for the choices you have made you should regret yet you feel nothing. I will make you feel something for the things you have done. I will make you feel pain!_

I snicker at the voice, knowing that physical suffering is simply that and I can escape this by the mere end of death itself. A solution and a permanent one so I wouldn't have to feel a thing again. 

_You will feel pain unlike any other._

I begin to choke on the warm liquid as it has no other place to go but back down. It's refusal to reenter my body is almost inspiring. Something so deadly trying to escape me but can't. I am killing myself, not that it is a surprise, I've been doing this for years and I don't even question the events that are occurring.

_"L-Levi?"_

My blood caked eyes widened at the sight in front of me. The white walls are suddenly plastered with the crimson color of red and for the first time, I am terrified. Those green orbs connect with mine and I am stunned. His once sun-kissed tan skin is now embodied by that color. His iris' shake in fear as they stare at me, like he is looking at me for guidance but I have nothing to give him.

The grip of the chains become tighter as I start to struggle. I have to get out of here, just to ensure that he will be okay. 

_I thought you were never one to protect another, you have failed so many times what is the point of saving him?_

I-

_I will answer that for you, there is no point. He will die under the commands of you because you are worthless and incapable of protecting lives. You are the embodiment of death and this is your only purpose in this world, Captain._

My eyes burn as I listen to the truth-filled voice, those words have practically been etched into my skin since birth because that is why I was made. I was bred to be a killer and I have live out my purpose perfectly. I don't know why this is different and I will question it until everything is over. Why does he matter so much? 

_He doesn't, he will die just like the rest of them._

The pool of blood that once encompassed me has now spread over to Eren and it grows every second. I feel my body weaken as the puddle grows in strength. It reaches Eren, pooling around him in mass size and I can't gather the strength to breathe anymore. I try to call his name, but I fail, the blood soaked cloth and blood clots in my throat prevent any sort of sound reaching the surface. I am screaming inside but no one can here me, he can't here me but he  _sees_ me. He's watching me with every step and I wonder why he doesn't run? 

As soon as the thought processes, the pool of blood releases it's true potential as numerous hands breach the surface to latch onto the only source of life in this room. He screams, he screams for me to help him and I am fighting, I am fighting so hard to save him because that is job now.

And I am failing. 

_He will die in your blood, just like the rest of them._

The bodies connected to the arms and hands rise from the pool of my own blood, I make out the faces immediately causing me to cringe. I see Mike, I see Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, Erwin, Petra, Isabel, Farlan-there's so many, so many I am responsible for. 

I watch them push Eren underneath the surface, he thrashes and fights for his life til the very end.

Everything stills.

The bodies disappear, except one. Eren lays mangled and distorted in the crimson pool, his green eyes are bulged out of his skull as his jaw is now unhinged. The green orbs stare at me and I am horrified.

I want to cry.

I want to puke.

I want to give him his life back.

_But I was not meant for that._

\--

I jolt up as my heart alarms every sense in my body that it is suffering and I realize that I am sweating profusely. I look around my room frantically to reassure myself that it was all just a dream and I praised whatever higher power is up there that my reality is not a reflection of my mentality. 

I stare at the closet ahead of me, the eternal blackness stares right back with the accent of my white mask revealing itself and I begin to weep. 

My hands meet the temples of my head and I allow the tears to fall because 

I am afraid,

I am weak, 

and I need to do accomplish the opposite of what I was meant for.

Protecting a life.

_Protecting Eren._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R. I. P. 
> 
> If there's any grammar mistakes let me know.
> 
> Tumblr: levifuckerman  
> Tracking tags: fic: to purge


End file.
